adventure of a lifetime
by cassandra-springwater
Summary: a shy, anti-social girl gets thrown into the world of mario. will she meet new friends and perhaps find love? or shall she resort back to her old ways and let her depression overcome her? *old title: meeting the koopalings* Update!
1. Chapter 1

Getting to know the koopalings

"Alright class, everyone hold hands now" Said Mrs. Manning as she walking into the middle of us. Mrs. Manning is my drama teacher if you wanted to know. Want to know who I am? I am that chick you always see in class but never really notice. The one who is always quiet? Ya that's basically the story of my entire existence.

We are all in a circle. Basically in drama class we play games. Its suppose to make us comfortable with the others. That's kind of the reason I took this class, was to try and get rid of my fear of people. Dumbest idea ever since most people in the class took it for laughs, high grades, or to mess around.

I glance at the two people beside me. On one is my acquaintance Samantha, a girl who I usually partner with since I am not really friends with anyone in my class, or grade. On the other side is Regan, a nice exchange student. I had successfully managed to avoid the more outspoken, teasing kids in my class.

We were playing the game in which we get knotted up around each other and a kid tries to unknot us. It's as fun as you could imagine. Being close to this many kids sort of make me uncomfortable.

Soon we are unknotted and back in the circle, sitting while Mrs. Banning is talking to one of the students. I could hear a few of the other students talking about me on the other side. All these kids do is gossip about each other. They are talking about my bisexuality. I think that's the only thing these kids even have on me anyway, and it doesn't matter and it's not a bad thing. They're not homophobes but feel like its big news.

Soon we are playing another game. We have to walk around and pretend were robots. I feel so silly! As I look around at the other kids most seem to be in my position, while others are taking this time to go nuts. As I step down I feel a pain on my foot.

"OW!" I hiss looking up. A kid in my class named Quincy was walking by, or rather on my foot. It looked like he didn't even notice me. I looked around, no one did.

Soon class is over and the bell rings. Everyone is scurrying around to their lockers to go home or whatever plans they have made with their friends. I get to my locker and see my bff, Megan.

Megan was like that type of friend you always wanted to have but never thought you would. I don't think I would have made it this far without her. Around her I am actually happy. Yes I can be happy, I have my bad days and my good.

"Hey Cass" She says as I reach my locker. I manage a simple hello as I struggle with my locker.

"How was class?" I ask, grabbing my coat from my locker.

"Fine, yours?"

"Meh."

We talk until we reach the outdoors. She sees her taxi and says goodbye. I wait around for the next 15 minutes for my cab. Nothing to special except falling snow. What else to expect in Canada?

I reach my house and go in. the first thing that happens is that I get bombarded by my dog, buddy. We are an animal family. I try to calm him down while I put my book bag away. I have about an hour until anyone even comes home. I go to my little hideout downstairs.

After about a half an hour on the computer I go to my wii. Looking through my games I pull out my new Mario game. It's like the old Mario, except they made a few adjustments to it. I pop in the game and grab my pink wii mote.

I am on Roy's level. Actually the first few. I might love this game but it does not love me. After a few failed attempts I get frustrated and turn off the game.

'Lousy piece of-"I start to say, sitting back on my couch. I grab my iPod touch and shuffle through my playlists. Normally I would pick one of the upbeat ones to match my mood and slowly calm me down, but I sort of feel relaxed and go to my Celtic playlist. Slowly I lay down. It's been only a few minutes but I slowly drift into slumber, the last thing I remember seeing was a glowing blue light taking up most of the room. But that must have been my imagination, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes from what feels like eternity sleeping. As I sit up I realize that I am not on my couch anymore. I am not even at home anymore. As it dawns on me that I did not fall asleep here I look around at the vast area of land around me.

I seem to be in some sort of forest. Far as the eye can see are trees. I look around for anything or anyone that could explain where I possibly am, but it appears as if I'm alone.

I push my way up onto my feet and begin to feel panicked. Was I kidnapped and dumped in the forest? I start to walk in a random direction screaming for help.

"Hello is anyone there? I don't know where I am!"

It feels like forever walking around like this, Alone and scared out of my mind. Now that I think about it, probably hasn't even been ten minutes yet.

After a awhile of walking I decide to stop and take a break. I was wearing what I was wearing at home. I did not have a watch and my iPod was not with me. The bastards must have stolen it. I examine my area more closely for any recognition of where I am. The trees are not decaying or seem to have a leaf out of place. There was not a cloud in the sky and no bugs even though it was clearly summer-wait….

Last time I checked it was winter back at home! Yea I was waiting for the taxi to pick me up. It's all coming back to me. Now I know I have never been here before.

A sudden thought dawns on me. Could I be dead? This place is pretty peaceful and beautiful. The last thought I had was me playing a Mario game before I fell asleep. Maybe I didn't fall asleep but actually died?

Would anyone come to my funeral? Probably my close family and a few people from school. I kind of wish I could be there to see what it was like.

Ok stop thinking about it! No way can I be dead. That's stupid to think that I'm dead rather that kidnapped. I doubt that the afterlife is just walking around in a forest blindly screaming for help. I should just keep going and see where it leads me.

I begin to start walking again when I see a rustle in the bushes. I look around for the closest thing I could use for a weapon, to bad I panic real easily and my blurred mind could not think of anything to grab. Guess I will have to fight with my hands.

Suddenly a girl pops out from the bushes. But wait… HOLY CRAP IT'S A GOOMBA!

She is up to my knee in height. She looks like any other goomba would except she is wearing a sunhat. I guess when you look exactly like everyone else you got to do something to tell you apart.

She looks up at me. She at first seems shocked, but it is soon replaced with happiness.

"Hello miss, when did you get here?" she asked.

"No clue when, or how or where I am. Could you help me?" ok I sort of know where I am, but I don't want to form some sort of loophole here or for her to think I am a crazed nut and leave me here.

"Oh, you're just outside of goomba village, follow me!" she said turning around and skipping the way in which she came.

On the way back she asked me a lot about where I am from. I am not the best liar so I told her it is probably a lot like here except filled with humans. I doubt that's probably true but she doesn't need to know anything yet.

Ok so I remember that goomba village was the beginning place in paper Mario but I never thought it would look like this! Well for one nothing is made out of paper. But there are more houses than I imagined there would be. In the game there was like one family. Now there are like fifty. It looked like a actual village now.

As we walk through the village to her house or hopefully to a place that will take me home, all the goombas are looking at me and whispering to each other. Normally I would take offense to it but I am going to assume that they do not get a lot of humans here other than Mario, peach, and the others.

We stop at a fenced area. She unlocks the fence and walks up to the door.

"Well come on in… oh I'm sorry I guess I got too caught up in things, I forgot to catch your name! Mines Stevie." She kind of seems to have a southern accent.

"My name is Cass" I reply

"Ok Cass come on in, you can stay with me!" she says in an excited voice.

I follow her into the wooden house. It's smaller than my house at home but I don't think they are developed as us. The house inside reminds me of a cottage, except homier. To my right it looks like a kitchen. She seemed to have a normal kitchen, refrigerator, oven, stove, etc. farther across from that I see a wooden table and chairs. The walls are plastered with little signs saying stuff like home sweet home and such. Also on the walls was an old time phone. I guess they aren't that far behind us. Now only if I could find a computer. To the left of me were two couches side by side and a rug in between. There was a side table that looked like it had a few games, puzzles, and a deck of cards on them. Near the living room was a hallway.

"This way Cass I'll show you to your room." She said making her way down the hallway. I quickly follow her. We pass a room which makes me sigh in relief aka the washroom. Thank goodness I didn't have to use an outhouse. There were two more rooms, I guess one was her bedroom and the other was my room.

"Here you go you can sleep in the guest room" she said pushing open the closest door. "My you must be tired from your trip."

"Actually I was asleep when I got here so I am kind of awake." Yea mostly awake because of the adrenalin rush.

"Ok then you can come with me to run a few errands then!" she said already pushing me out the door back into the village. A few goombas were at her fence looking at us.

Well this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say before we start thank you to anyone who reviewed or favourited this story!

"How can I help you?" Stevie asked walking up to the growing amount of goombas in her yard. She seemed worry for me. I just stood at the doorway since I am not good with conflict. A bunch of them started talking. One dressed in a lab coat eventually took a step forward and the rest calmed down as he began to talk.

"Stevie, we are just interested in the girl. You know as well as us that it's been ages since any humans came to our world." He said.

Stevie's face lightened. "Oh ok well this is Cass" she gestured towards me. Like an AA meeting they all said "hello Cass" in union. "She doesn't really know how she got here and is staying with me for the while."

The goombas face expressions were all different. Some looked disappointed that there was no more to the story while others looked eager to know more.

There was a very awkward silence before Stevie spoke up again. "Ok well we have to get going, thanks for coming over!" she said. I walked over to her as we made our way to the other side of the street. The herd of goombas was slowly disbanded.

"Don't worry about them they get excited over anything new. Soon you will fit right in!" she said smiling.

I nodded to her. Will I fit right in? I don't want to be here long enough to fit in. I always thought I wanted to be in a video game, its any otakus dream. Now that I am in one it scares me to death that I might not be able to get home again.

"You ok Cass?" she asked. "You are pretty silent"

"Oh!" I say, realizing that I was not fully alone. "Ya I'm just thinking, so we're we going?" I ask.

Her smile brightens "well first I have to deliver this letter to my friend in rouge port, then we are going to pick up a few things at the supermarket, then I have to gather some lilygreens."

"Ok then." We start walking down the road. I still get a few looks but nothing compared to what I did when I first got here.

We reach the post office and outside is a parakoopa. The first guy I have seen all day that's not a goomba. He has a hat on with a letter picture on it and a mail bag around his arm. It doesn't look like the people around here get a lot of mail.

"Hi Andy, can you deliver this letter to goombella?" she asks walking towards him.

"Howdy right back at Ya Stevie, sure can, and this must be the human I have heard so much about. Pleasure to meet ya miss." He says to me before doing a bow in the air.

"Hi" I say.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to hurry on, they asked me to tell the princess about you. I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised."

We waved goodbye as he flew off. Then we made our way out to stop two- the marketplace.

"So..." I start to say "the princess, is she nice?" I ask, attempting to make small talk.

"I wouldn't know, she never comes around here, she just usually stays in her castle." By the tone in her voice and the look on her face I knew to drop the subject.

We found our way to the marketplace. It was pretty big. I saw a few boos and koopas here. As we started looking around Stevie got happier.

While Stevie began to purchase food I started to look around. I saw not only food but toys, furniture, appliances, clothes, etc.

Clothes. I forgot about clothes! I cannot go on living here in the same clothes. I turn to Stevie who was putting the bags of fruits around her neck. Huh, so that's how they carry stuff.

"Umm want me to carry that?" I ask.

"Why sure it would be such a help" she said giving me the bags.

"So, what am I suppose to do about clothes?" I ask "not like I brought a bag from home or anything."

Her eyes widened "Oh sorry Hun I forgot about clothes, we can get you some here, my treat."

"Ok you're too nice, but do you guys usually make clothes for humans?" I ask.

"Well sometimes we sell clothes to the Mario brothers and…peach. When they don't want it we have extra people try to buy come on." She says going to a vendor.

I look through the clothes. Most of it was bright colors with lace. Ugh so not my style. I look though the piles and find a black v shaped sweater. I smile and pick it up.

"Looks like you like the color black Hun." She says smiling at me. I look down at myself. Yep, definitely like the color black. "Well go ahead and pick some more out!"

I usually hate shopping but when you have no other clothes you can shop like crazy. I pulled out a few pairs of jeans and a blue, red and black t-shirt. They were all in my size which shocked me since I thought they would all be in peaches size. The size smaller than small. I look up at the hats. I grabbed one. It had a camouflage design with a goomba embedded with it. The vendor goomba smiled at me.

"Thanks for shopping here miss, come again!" he tells us as we pay for it. It came to about 500 coins. I wish I knew how much that costs so I knew how much I would eventually owe her.

"Onto the lilygreens." She said making her way to the forest. "They were what I was looking for when I found you."

"Oh, so what are they for?" I ask.

"You don't have them where you are from?"

"Probably not but I'm not sure. There's a lot of land where I come from." I reply.

"Well lilygreens have an effect on the slightly ill to make them feel better. They are also said to bring good luck to those who have it. I want some just in case someone gets sick but they can be very hard to find." She explains as we make our way through the forest.

*Ludwig's pov!*

"Explain to me again how this is even in the slightest a good way to capture peach?" I asked king dad.

I was just a few hours ago reading silently in my room, one of my favorite past times when father dearest decided that he was going to *attempt* to capture princess peach and make her love him. So now we are slowly making our way through the forest, in the dark, and now his oh so brilliant scheme is-

"Its simple son, so simple it's brilliant. The plan is no plan! Instead of spending worthless hours constructing machines and try to hatch plans, we will just sneak up on the princess and you use your, err, potion-thingy on her." King dad replied, a proud look shined on his face.

"You mean chloroform?" I say, shaking my head at his stupidity.

"Of course that's what I mean! Wait did you hear that? He asks. It's silent. Just as I was beginning to think he heard the wind I hear footsteps and two female voices.

"Is this it?" one asks.

"Yes! Wow thank you so much, I was looking forever for it, now we should be heading back, it's getting dark." The other replies.

Dad smiles and starts to walk towards the voices. I roll my eyes and follow. When we get close enough we can see who they are.

One was some goomba. We could easily take her so she was no big deal. The other was a human. The only to human girls hear were princess peach and daisy. This girl was a brunette so that eliminated peach. It doesn't look like her, but who else could it be? We sneak around the side to get a look at her face. That was not daisy.

"Let's go Ludwig; we can come back for her later." King dad says, trying to get me to follow him.

"ok for one, we don't even have enough time to get to the mushroom kingdom because somebody thought walking would be a better element of surprise, two is no way we could take out all her guards quickly enough to get her before Mario comes and third…. This girl interests me. We don't know who she is and I want to know. So we could either get her or get nothing is how I see it." I finish, crossing my arms.

King dad sighs we slowly make our way up two the pair. I pour the chloroform onto the napkin I brought. He easily kicks the goomba and she goes flying. Before the girl manages to turn around I put the napkin around her mouth. She then falls unconscious in my arms and we make our way home.


	4. Chapter 4

* Ludwig's pov*

It has been 8 hours since we found the girl. King dad still thought it was daisy when we got here. I am surprised he even remembers her. He sent out one of his minions to check. Turns out daisy is on a cruise right now so no way was it her.

I stuck the girl in a room one floor below mine. We have guards set out behind her door so there is no way she can escape. Since apparently I was the one who forced him not to capture the princess I was forced in return to stay up all night and find a way to capture her. After a while my genius mind came up with an idea. Shrinking potion.

I am now on my way to show king dad my potion. Now if nothing goes wrong in the next 15 minutes he will be successful.

"Yo, Ludwig man wait up!" I heard coming from behind me. I know its Roy so I speed up. He catches up with me.

"So what's the new chick like?" he asked. King dad must have already told the others.

"I don't know I am very busy, I have to deliver this potion-"

"Look out" Roy says, as I bump into someone. The potion splashed all over them.

*Cass pov*

Should I have been surprised when I woke up in a area in which I am not familiar? Probably not by now, but I was. The new place in which I was had walls built with stone. I came to the conclusion that I am either in bowers castle or something happened and now I am in peaches. Judging by the reaction of Stevie I don't know which I want to be in right now.

Thinking of Stevie I wonder where she is? I will feel so guilty if something happened to her.

Well I cannot just sit here and think about it. I get up and look around. All our bags are over in the corner, including that lily green. A lot of luck it brang me. I grab the bag of clothes and decide to change into them since I have been wearing this for a long time. Over to the side is a washroom. Now I can finally have a shower! I run in and get clean. I put on the red t-shirt and jeans. I step out of the washroom and see a bureau. I open it to stick my clothes in and find some already there.

There were a few dresses folded neatly up. Once again I found bright colors. They were not all bad though. I saw a silk black dress, and another more fancy black dress and I guess the blue one similar to the princess's dress was not too bad.

I put everything away and look at the door. I could just stay in here and wait or I could open the door. Ok now it might not be the best decision to run out not knowing what's on the other side. I need to find out what happened to Stevie so I run out.

Good news: I found out whose castle I was in.

Bad news: it seems curiosity did not kill the cat, but rather shrunk it.

When I ran out the door I bumped right into Ludwig von koopa. He was about as tall as me. Then a foot bigger. Then I was the size of an army man figure.

"What the hell" I manage to squeak out. Looking up I see Roy is laughing his ass off at my predicament. Asshole. Ludwig looks rather concern on the other hand.

"Are you alright?" he asks moving down to try and get to my level. Oh how I wanted to scream do I look alright to you! But maybe if I act polite they will forget I was trying to escape.

"I don't know, what happened?"

"Apparently you got splashed with my shrinking potion. You guards, how could you let this happen?" he yells at the two guys behind me who up to this point I thought were statues.

The two dry bone guards looked scared out of their minds. One stammered out "we…err…sorry prince Ludwig our mistake."

"Your right it's your mistake!" he roared "I am going to make a reversal potion so-"he stops and looks down on me "never mind I don't trust you buffoons with her." He picks me up slowly in his hand and raises me. now this Is really high for me and I don't do well in heights.

"Roy-"he stops.

"What? Just give her to me, I can take care of her." He says reaching for me. I know what Roy is like so I begin to back up towards Ludwig's wrist.

Just to my luck Larry is walking around the corner. Ludwig goes and places me in his hand.

"No time to explain. This is the girl. I got to go make a reversal potion." Ludwig says as he makes his way back to where he would make the potion.

Larry looks down at me. "Hi" he says

"Hey."

"Still here" Roy says angrily making his way over.

"Uh oh" Larry says. Enter high speed chase here.

It was all a blur. Larry was running up and down the stairs with Roy in pursuit. It was looking like Roy was going to catch us when Larry ran straight into a ball. I could feel myself going up, then down.

Just as I thought I was going to die I felt a hand grab me. it was smaller than Roy's but I was above Larry who was unconscious. I kind of expected Ludwig but it was the second oldest lemmy.

Lemmy rolled off on his ball while Roy was standing by Larry looking confused.

"Hey there" I said.

"Hi" he said simply.

He rolled his way up the stairs somehow and into where I am guessing is his room. He set me down on the table next to his bed. He then went through his toy box looking for something. He pulled out a bad full of small bouncy balls. He picked the one that was black with blue stars on it and put it next to me. He then went over to his own ball.

He then spent the next little while teaching me how to walk on it like him. At the beginning I mostly fell off. I managed to stay on a few seconds though. And I managed to stop myself from falling off the edge of the table.

As I was about to try again Roy barged in. he looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind once he saw me.

"Lemmy I'm just gonna borrow her now ok?" he said. Lemmy nodded and started to roll away. Roy began to walk out.

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves yet, my name is roy, roy koopa." He says

"My name is Cass." I say

"Last name?" he asks

"I don't like my last name, its tower."

It was quiet then. It turns out Roy has a room that is near lemmys. He took me in and all I could see was pink. I'm surprised this was not peaches guest room.

Suddenly I felt funny. Roy noticed and set me down on the bed. I was getting a major headache. Suddenly the pain stopped. I looked down and I was about the size of a doll.

"The potion must be wearing off." He said.

"Can you just drop me off back at the room I was in before?" I ask. He picks me up again.

"Why what's wrong with hanging out with me-uff!" he says as he trips over a dumbbell on the ground. Once again I am sent off screaming across the room.

I landed somewhere dark. I start to make my way down wherever I was. I eventually fall onto a pile of stuffed animals. Great I'm in the claw machine!

"Hey Roy over here" I yell. He turns his head from looking under the bed and sees me.

"Don't worry I can get you out!" he says putting a coin in the machine. He starts the claw towards me.

"OH no you don't I can get out myself!" I say making my way to the toy drop.

"Wait!" he says. I look up.

"Grab me the pink whale."

I turn around and see the stuffed pink whale beside me. I sigh and pick it up and jump down.

He grabs the two of us. "Thanks" he says.

"Yea, no problem." I say, happy to be free.

The door busts open. "ROY! WHERE IS SHE!" Ludwig booms. He sees me on the pink whale and comes over.

"Please tell me she was not just in the claw machine." He manages to say calmly.

"Uh would it just be better if I say no?" he asks. Ludwig sighs and shakes his head. He turns to me and takes me out of Roy's hand and onto the bed.

"You might want to close your eyes." He says to me. I do so and he pours the potion on me. My skin feels tingly and soon I am normal height.

"Come on, it's getting late." He says and grabs me by the arm. I wave by to Roy and head out.

"Sorry about that fiasco. It does not normally happen around here. "He says.

"Oh it's ok. It was actually kind of fun." I reply.

"Not my definition of fun. King Dad will freak when he finds out." He looks at me "king dad is bowser, if you didn't know already."

"Oh I know that, I know a little about this place." I say as we reach the door.

"Well I will love hearing about it tomorrow." He says.

"Well bye" I say reaching for the door, quickly turning around and hugging him. "Thanks. For helping me get bigger again."

He looks down at me and hugs me back. "No problem."

"HEY LOOKS LIKE LUDWIGS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Roy runs around the corner and yells.

"DAMMIT ROY!" Ludwig yells back and charges after him. The bodyguards soon push me back into my room. Guess they don't want what happened in the morning to happen again. I can feel myself blushing, this is so embarrassing! Ah well it's not like anyone will ever know right? Looking through my window I notice the moon. Guess today's adventure is over.


	5. Chapter 5

So much has happened in the last few days. I got sent into a fictional game and got kidnapped by… well I am not really sure actually. Probably bowser and his family since I am here. I woke up a few minutes ago and got dressed. It can get boring being captured. The only thing I could think of doing was reading. I made my way over to the bookcase and looked at some of my selections.

There are so many to choose from. I scan my way through them. I see one on the history of princess toadstool and one on the koopalings. I decide that might as well read the one about the koopalings since they are the ones I have to live with.

First off was Larry. Not much is written about him. Probably because he is the youngest and can change throughout the following years. Sports are one of his hobbies but he is not very good at them. Wow I can't believe they would even let this get published! He is described as sarcastic and more quiet then the rest of the koopalings.

Next is Morton. It is said that he is a talkaholic and can be a grouch when he is upset. Wow even less is written about him. Guess the koopalings don't let a lot of people in.

Wendy is third. She is the only female born in a family of boys. That must have been hard. She is very greedy and is a spoiled brat. Her hobby is singing and she is a tomboy.

Iggy is said to be the mechanical genius. He is the second smartest, only next to Ludwig. His personality is quite demented and seems to be a mad genius and sort of a trickster.

Roy is somewhat of a bully. He loves the color pink. Guess since he is such a bully they didn't have the guts to write more.

Even though lemmy is the second oldest he is the most childish. He goes everywhere with his rubber ball he balances on. He also doesn't seem to hate Mario as much as the other koopalings.

The last page is about Ludwig. He is the oldest and second strongest next to Roy. He is arrogant but is into culture. He loves classical music and has composed some of his own. He is described as very cruel.

Setting the book down I compare what the book says to what I have seen. I have only met 4 of them so far. Larry does seem like the quiet type. Lemmy is childish and does go everywhere on the ball. I haven't seen Roy exactly bully anyone yet and Ludwig was only cruel to the guards who probably hate me now for getting them into trouble.

The book seemed to get most of them on the dot. That does not get me excited for meeting the others. I put the book away and go for another one. This one is about the bowser family history. I always wanted to know what happened to clawdia. I reach for the book but I hear a knock on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes" I reply. Ludwig then opens the door and walks in.

"Am I right to presume you had a good sleep?" he asks.

"Um sure."

"Well then I hope you won't mind me asking a few questions. Just a few things I feel I should know."

Basically he asks where I am from and such. I tell him I'm from earth and I fell asleep and ended up in a forest just outside of goomba village. I mention nothing about this world being a game and how I knew who everyone was already.

"Strange, just randomly waking up here. The only humans to ever come here were Mario, luigi and peach. They all came here around the infant age. To see a girl well into her teen age here is different to say in the least. How old are you anyway?" He asks.

"I am 15 now but I will be 16 in…" I pause. Since it is summer here maybe my birthday already passed. Was I out for that long? "If you don't mind me asking, what month is it?"

"Why its march. What month was it on earth?"

"Oh ok I was just wondering since in March back at home there was snow still on the ground. Yea I'm 15." I say.

"It doesn't usually snow around here. There are some places where there is snow all year round though. I'm 18 by the way." He says.

Suddenly a figure walks in. "so this must be Cass, I'm Wendy koopa." She says to me.

"Hello Wendy." I say quietly. Let's just say her description did not take to well on me.

"How about we go introduce you to the others now?" Ludwig says. He takes my hand and leads me out into the halls. Wendy follows us.

It was quiet on the way to the others. I focused on anything I could see. The walls were painted red and the ceiling and floor were black. The halls seemed to be frightening. They were lit up by torches in holders. Every once in a while there would be a holder with a skull on it. I'm sure they are there to scare the workers… I hope

Soon we reached a large curved door. Ludwig pushed it open and it shows a room that was like a living room. Soon the koopalings took notice we were there and made their way over.

"Nice to see ya normal size Cass" Roy says. I nod at him.

"Okay everyone this is Cass, Cass these are Larry, Morton, lemmy, Roy, and Iggy." Ludwig says. They all say hi to me.

"We also live with our dad and bowser jr. they left early morning because they were invited to a game ceremony from the princess and others." Ludwig says.

"It's sort of a way to make sure that we don't go full on war with them. They will probably be gone for a few days." Wendy says.

"Which means Ludwig's in charge." Roy says. Ludwig starts to get a proud smile on his face. "But most likely he will lock himself in his room leaving us to wreak havoc on this here place and leave the servants to clean it up." Ludwig's smile turned into a scowl. He turns to me.

"Hes only joking. Unfortunately since of the mishap yesterday I have nothing to present to king dad. I have to go work in my room so I must ask of you to stay in here while I go do that. Goodbye Cass." He bows then leaves the room. I turn to Roy who now has a huge smile on his face.

"HAVOC WREAKING TIME!" he yells and exits the side door. Larry shakes his head. "I will go check on him." And follows after him.

Now it is just me and Wendy, Iggy, Morton, and lemmy who seems to be doing his own thing in the corner. I turn to the others. "Well what do we do?" I ask them.

They look at each other. I suddenly start to feel shy. Morton speaks up. "I don't know what to do, do you Wendy, do you Iggy, man I am bored, maybe we could play cards, or go for a run or-" Wendy cut him off.

"Let's just go for a walk." She says. We all nod and walk off except for lemmy who is still in the corner.

As we are walking down the hall I realize they all have the same pattern. I was going to ask about the skulls but decide against it. We walk by another larger door and I stop. It had a black question mark on the front of it. They look back once they saw I stopped.

"What's in here?" I ask.

"Well that's a top secret experiment king dads been working on. During one of his fights with Mario he managed to clip him and sent some of his blood to the ground, in which he and some of the others have been experimenting to make a stronger darker Mario-"

"Shut up Morton we are not supposed to tell anyone about that!" Wendy screamed.

"Have any of you ever been in there?" I ask. They all shook their heads. Iggy took a step forward and pushed the door open a little. Suddenly an alarm went off.

We all screamed and went off in different directions. I was running with Iggy for awhile but he took a turn and left me alone. I was still running and could still hear the alarm. I stopped at a corner. I heard people coming. I started to go back but heard more people. I leaned against the wall, frightened. I felt a door knob against my back. I turned around and opened the door and went in. I shut the door and ran inside. I heard them run by and sighed in relief. That was until I heard a voice say my name. Frightened I jumped a little and hit the thing behind me.

That thing was a shelf holding different potions. One fell and shattered on my head. I wasn't bleeding but I was still scared. I looked up at who had said my name. It was Ludwig. He quickly grabbed me and dragged me near the sink area. He turned on the water and shoved my head in.

"What happened?" he said in a loud voice.

"Well me and Wendy, Iggy and Morton went for a walk. We bumped into a large door with a black question mark on it and alarms went off. We started running and I ran in here."

"Well this is my room. Seems I can't trust the others to be alone with you." He said. He then walked over to the broken pieces of glass. He grabbed a large piece and looked at it.

"You can get up now." He said.

I lifted my head out of the water and he gave me a towel. I started to dry it off. "So nothing dangerous was in that potion right?" I asked in a somewhat scared voice.

"Umm nope but I have a question for you Cass." He said somewhat nervously.

"What?"

"What do you think of my hair?" he asked.

I stood there stunned for a minute. Was now the right time to ask such a question? It took awhile but then I started to get what he was hinting at. I ran to the closest mirror. My dark brown hair had turned blue.

"So when will it turn back?" I ask, hoping it does.

He looked at the label. "In about three weeks."

I take a breath of relief. "Well that's not too bad." I say.

He smile "come on, I will take you to your room."

*goomba village, hospital*

A doctor walks out into a group of worried citizens outside the hospital.

"Well doc how is she?" one of them asks.

"Im sorry but Stevie is not in very good shape. We have managed to stop the bleeding but she has broken a few bones very badly. Right now she is in a coma. Luckily she is still alive though."

The citizens looked horrified. A few of the smaller children had broken into tears. Soon horns were heard from afar. The citizens ran towards it.

Princess peach had finally arrived. She had brought with her a few of her guards and Mario. She looked around and said. "Well where is she? Where is this new human I have heard of? Bring her to me at once!" she demanded.

The goombas were scared out of their minds. They had no idea where Cass was. They had found Stevie outside of the village horribly beaten up. Who knew what happened to Cass. One of the older males started talking.

"Princess, we cannot find her. Last we saw of her she went into the forest."

Princess peach was fuming "what utter nonsense! All you goombas do is spout nonsense!" she yelled.

"Princess peach, calm-a down. I'm sure they can-a explain." Mario said running in front of her.

"Yes peach, the one who found her, Stevie, was found in the edge of the forest. She is in very bad shape right now and we don't know what could have happened." Another goomba said.

This was not working for peach "that's princess peach to you! This is a very likely story. You all just wanted some fame didn't you! I came all the way down here and you don't have her! Well from now on if you want something, you come to me!" She screamed. She then turned around and walked the way she came. Mario and her guards still trying to calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys a quick note before I begin. First I am sorry about not posting for so long. I decided that I didn't want to write unless I had some good ideas and not make some half ass story that I will not want to finish. When I first started this story I had no idea where it was going. I got inspiration from someone and they gave me an idea which helped me plan out what the story is going to be about. I think I did a pretty good job of it too . I have the main story line planned up ahead so I will probably update more often.

Also there will probably be a few changes. No not to the story exactly but to the title and description since I got the plot in my head now.

On a final note I encourage reader's reviews. Any ideas or suggestions get me a very far way in the story. I also might ask for opinions on either the story or on a poll in my profile which might affect the plot. I will say more as we go on.

Ludwig and I were making our way to my room. I looked outside one of the windows, it was getting dark. We were almost there when we met up with Larry.

"Hey guys… umm nice hair Cass…I guess" he said uncomfortably.

"Uh thanks" I reply.

"by the way Ludwig, I was walking by the throne room and Roy was there, with 10 rolls of toilet paper, you might want to go check it out." He said.

"HE WHAT! Ok were going to have to make a quick stop before going your room Cass. Thanks Larry." He said. Larry nodded and walked away.

We were now speed walking in another direction. We stopped at a door and Ludwig opened it. He looked stunned. I peered around him to see what he was looking at.

Looked like Roy decided to teepee the throne room. Every inch of floor and wall had toilet paper on it. Servant were running around trying to clean up the mess, and Roy was nowhere to be found. There was also no throne either.

"Oh so this is what Roy meant by wreaking havoc." I said to no one in particular.

"Which way did he go?" Ludwig said to the servants. They pointed to a door on the far right.

We opened the door and ran out. On the wall was pink graffiti saying Roy rules. Servants kept pointing us in the direction of him. We eventually were running in a hallway and passed a hole where a piece of the wall should have been.

"Dammit Roy" Ludwig muttered.

We were about to start running again when we heard a girlish shriek. The person than came running around the corner. Wendy seemed pissed.

"Where is that Roy? My room was ransacked, along with my favorite pink boa!" she yelled.

"relax we are going to go get him, in the meantime go get any servant not in the throne room to clean up all this graffiti and fix the whole in the wall. Hopefully dad and jr. are doing well and won't be back for awhile." Ludwig said.

*somewhere far, far away*

"Ok dad we can take the lead if you win this game" bowser Jr said. Bowser nodded and looked up at the game they were going to play. The rules were to stretch the face to make it look like the one shown. It was called face lift.

"Ok that's easy enough, what is the face?" he asked. The countdown went on and then it showed bowers face all stretched out.

"What! My beautiful face looks nothing like that!" he roared.

"Quiet dad and just stretch it already." Bowser Jr said, quickly mutating the face of his dad.

The game ended and the faces were shown. All the faces looked close to the original except for bowers who although looked nothing like the original had tried to make it as he imagined his face.

"DAD!" bowser jr. screamed. In the background peach was announced the winner.

"Relax my son, we can still catch up." He said. Jr. sighed and they made their way back to the board.

*returning to the castle*

"Fine all go, but by the time I get back my stuff better be returned to my room." Wendy said as she left to go search for servants. She stopped in her tracks and turned around looking like she just noticed something.. We stared at her. Why didn't she go already?

"Hahahaha, what happened to your hair? Hahahaha" she laughed. Oh right my hair.

"Get moving Wendy or when we get your boa it goes on fire."Ludwig said. She made her way down the hallway, still laughing.

We made our way down the next hallway. We saw Morton and Iggy crouched down behind a corner. They had water guns.

"What are you two doing?" Ludwig asked as we approached them.

"Get down!" Iggy said in a hushed whisper. "Roy set up some servants with water guns all over the castle! We are trying to get to him. Here have some…water balloons." He said as he turned around looking at me.

"Don't ask." I said talking a few. Morton looked around the corner. He motioned for us and we began to make our way quickly around the corner. Ludwig rolled his eyes and followed.

We stopped at the next corner. Morton looked again.

"Ok there are three guys. Me and Cass will take the two on the left, you guys take the one on the right."

"This is ridiculous. I just need to get to Roy. I don't have time for these petty games. I do not want dad to come back to a barley standing castle. No get out of the way." Ludwig said as he pushed his way around the corner. We tried to stop him but he pushed us away. Iggy and Morton watched him. I could only hear what was happening.

"Excuse me servants, I need to get to ro-"

SPLAT.

Ludwig walked his way back to us. Apparently Roy set his men up with pink colored water. He was dripping all over the floor. We began to hold in our laughter.

"Iggy" he said quite calmly for a guy who looked like the pink panther. We all stopped in fear. "Hand over the water gun."

Iggy did as he was told. Ludwig then proceeded to get revenge on the three who got him. He led the entire way up to Roy room. We barely got wet and managed to get every servant to run off. Once we got there we pushed open the door and ran in.

Roy had all the things he stole in a pile. There were pink covered things everywhere. More than usual. On the top of his pile was the throne he was sitting on. He was wearing the pink boa around his neck.

When he noticed us he looked stunned. "How did you manage to get past the guards?" he asked. Then he looked at me. "And why do you have blue hair? Gosh Ludwig obsessive much, making your girlfriend get matching hair color..."

Ludwig smiled and aimed his water gun. Roy tried to get off the pile. His foot got stuck in a hole. Ludwig pushed the trigger and nothing came out. He looked at it and tired again. Nothing. I looked at Morton. He too had run out of water. Roy grinned as he reached into the pile and pulled out a water gun filled with pink water.

"Guess I'm the winner then." He said. I quickly searched my pockets for any remaining water balloons. I had one left. I pulled it out and threw it. Roy quickly ducked.

"Ha-ha you missed." He said pointing his water gun at me.

"What made you think you were my target?" I asked. He looked confused and turned around. He gasped. He managed to get his foot free and run down the other side of the pile. The boys looked around the corner and began to smile.

Roy was now beside his claw machine. It was now shooting electric sparks.

"That's what you get for throwing me in there!"I said.

Roy seemed caught up in his own little world around the claw machine. He went for some towels as we went to return everything. The throne was now back in the throne room which was now cleaned up, the graffiti was almost all gone, and the hole was beginning to be patched up. Wow they work fast. We then made our last stop to Wendy to return her pink boa.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed.

"Well guys I am getting tired, can I go to my room now?" I asked.

"Of course you can, follow me." he said. We waved goodbye to Wendy and made our way to my room. Once we got there I looked at my door. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Ludwig asked as he opened the door. I tried to stop him but it was too late. Pink water splashed all over him. Roy ran out of the bathroom and was about to start laughing when he saw he missed his target. He took the time Ludwig was stunned to try to make a getaway.

"Dammit Roy!" he yelled and gave chase. I laughed and began to clean up the mess before going to sleep.

Ok guys the first poll will be up soon after this is posted. It will be on my profile if you want to vote for something that might affect the upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

I was awaked the next day by one of the guards. He shaked my arm and said "wake up Mrs. Cass, lord bowser has commanded me to take you to the dining hall for the morning meal. I will be waiting outside when you are ready."

As he shut the door I slowly began to get ready. By looking out the window you could easily see that it was way too early to for a teen to be getting up. I shifted through my clothes looking for something to wear.

Wait did the servant say lord bowser was back? I thought he would be gone longer than that. Hopefully Roy was asleep the entire night and left the rest of the house alone.

I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were folded in drawer. There were more clothes than last time. It looks like they tried to match my style of clothes that was nice of them.

I grab my hairbrush and look in the mirror. The bags under my eyes clearly showed I did not have a good sleep last night. I cannot remember exactly what it was about but all I could see was darkness. It kind of felt familiar but I could not put my finger on it. At any rate maybe I could borrow something from Wendy to help me with it. Wait, I have bigger things going on that I should be thinking about.

I tie my hair in a ponytail and go brush my teeth. Why am I acting like this? All I have been is friendly to the people who kidnapped me. Yesterday they could have asked me anything and I would have told them. Why do they want me anyway, I know it's probably because I'm human. Still just because I'm human makes no since to me.

I open the door to see the guard staring at me.

"If you are ready then follow me" he said.

I followed him down a few hallways. He showed me to a door, bowed and stepped away. If he wasn't still there watching me I might have tried for a getaway. So I take a deep breath and took a step in.

The room was long and narrow. There was a long table and at the end farthest from me sat bowser. Next to him was bowser Jr. On the left side closest to bowser was Ludwig, Wendy, Larry and lemmy. On the other side closest to him were Roy, Iggy and Morton. I take a step in the room and the notice my presence.

"Welcome, my children tell me your name is Cass." King bowser says. I quickly nod. "I don't believe that was the hair color you had when I left."

"Yes sir, I had a little accident." I say, embarrassed. I could hear some of the koopalings giggling but I tried to keep eye contact with bowser.

"Ha-ha you have blue hair!" I heard bowser Jr say.

"Quiet! Now Cass have a seat… Koopalings, someone get Cass a chair!" bowser says.

Ludwig goes to get up to get a chair but Roy quickly runs and puts one up next to him, knocking the other two on his side out of their seats. I go and sit next to him, felling very uncomfortable.

"Sorry lud, but we gotta keep the sides of the table equal now don't we? You can spend time with your girlfriend later." He said.

We both glare at him, which he smiles at. "So Ludwig, Cass is your girlfriend?" bowser asks looking at his eldest.

Ludwig and my eyes opened at this. Roy started laughing so hard he is cried and the koopalings start grinning at each other.

"N-no father, Roy is just kidding around, to make justice of his pitiful existence." Ludwig says. Roy glares at him.

The conversation is dropped and the food is brought in. now I was not warned on how royalty does…well…anything. Food was set down on the table and they left. They started to grab food off the table and began to eat so I followed what they did.

"So bowser" I say. He turns to look at me "how did the games go?" I ask. The koopalings were trying to make the 'don't say it' gesture and had scared looks on their face.

"IT WAS STAGED I TELL YOU STAGED!" bowser yells and hits his fist on the table making the plates shake.

"Of course it was daddy dearest, no need to bring something up already known." Wendy says trying to calm down her father.

"Now daddy, I was wondering if I could have some shopping money." Wendy starts but is cut off by her dad.

"I just gave you shopping money 2 days ago! Where did it go off to?" he says.

"Well it's… Cass! Yes I am taking Cass shopping! Poor girl says she needs my fashion advice for some good clothes! So I decided to take her out shopping." Wendy says quickly making up the conversation.

"Actually I would prefer to stay in; I am not that big of a shopping fan." I say quietly.

"Funny, you say that like you have a choice." Wendy says looking at me.

"Fine, fine you can have some money." Bowser says.

"Hurray!" Wendy says making a gesture with her hands.

We finish our meal and I follow Wendy out. I'm not sure if she is actually taking me or used me as an excuse but might as well make it look like we are actually going anyway.

"So Cass, how do you like it here so far?" Wendy asks me.

I was shocked by her question. How do I like it here so far? I mean for being captured it wasn't so bad. I was treated nice enough. Kind of like part of the family. Then again I don't have much freedom and I don't know why they kidnapped me. They seemed kind but for all I know they could be torturing babies behind closed doors. There were also those books written about them by people who were here longer than I was. On the other hand there was…Ludwig.

I started blushing. No I cannot start liking him, I barley know the guy... koopaling. "Well I guess so far it is nice, you all seem very kind."

She started laughing "us, nice? Wow you are to kind, or are scared to say the truth. Either way thank you."

We got the money from her dad and made our way to the entrance of the castle. Waiting there for us was Wendy's brothers.

"What are you guys doing here? Me and Cass are going to have some girl time." She said making quotation signs around girl time so they knew they were not invited.

"Its Cass and I, and we are too planning to head out to the dark land shopping area. It will be your first time exiting the castle correct?" Ludwig asks. I nod.

"Of course it will be her first time out, she couldn't have snuck out because we put those spikes outside her window remeb-OWW!" Morton cried as Roy punched his stomach.

"either way we are heading out the same way so we are going to go, so if you have a problem with it go talk to king dad." Iggy says.

A look of defeat crosses over Wendy's face. "Ugh fine."

We make our way out of the castle. It is really dark, everywhere. The trees barley had and leaves on them. As we walk around the town some of the koopalings slowly disappear. Roy drags an unwilling Larry into the gym, saying something about muscling him up… or a punching bag, I can't really remember. Lemmy follows them in. Morton ends up turning at an electronic store. I try to follow suit by Wendy has a death grip on my arm. We passed a lot of shady looking people and I was not shocked about it really. We then pass a library.

"Look Iggy, Ludwig a library. Don't you want to go in? It has tons of books you can read and learn from and crap." Wendy says.

Iggy turns in and says goodbye. "You know I like books too, can I go?" I say.

"Oh Cass your so funny. Now come on, now that we have lost the boys it's time for some fun." Wendy replies.

"I'm still here you know." Ludwig says.

"… But the library…" 

"I can go to the library any day, but today we have Cass with us." He says smiling at me. I feel my face getting red and turn away.

"Ok I guess there is no losing you, but stay quiet I don't want to hear you trying to romance Cass in my presence." Wendy then turns and starts walking.

We make our first stop at a beauty salon. This made me very nervous now because Wendy has no hair. Kind of weird that the girl of the family would be the one with no hair.

"Welcome back Mrs. Koopa. The usual?" the lady at the desk asks.

"Yes. Oh Cass want anything done. Hair, nails?" she asks. I guess that's what she is doing.

"Well I guess I can maybe have my hair trimmed and thinned." I said. Two koopas escorted us to the area. Ludwig took a seat in the waiting area.

"What Ludwig not going to get your hair done?" I teased.

"No, my hair is perfect the way it is." He said smiling and putting a hand through his hair.

"Good thing to, he would probably break all the combs in here with all that hair spray he uses." Wendy whispers to me as we sit down.

We start our spa treatment. I got my hair washed and Wendy was getting a jeweled design on her... Claws.

I looked over to the waiting area and saw Ludwig waiting patiently for us reading a book he brought along. Wendy glanced over at me and smiled.

"He likes you, you know?" I was stunned once she said that. I tried to look through my head for anything I could reply with. Nothing.

"I'll take that silence as you like him back. Don't worry I won't tell him. It will be our little secret." She says.

We finish and go back to the paying/waiting area. Wendy goes up to pay and I go over to Ludwig.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"T-thank you." I stutter.

Wendy walks over to us and we leave the store. She drags us into a clothes store, my mortal enemy. Seeing how I am the only one here who actually wears clothes this will not end well for me.

"Look at this Cass it would be so cute on you! And this, and this!" Wendy says grabbing a bunch of pink clothes. I look up at Ludwig with a 'help me' look on my face.

"Aww don't give me that look, your breaking my heart."

We eventually drag Wendy out of the store after she bought a few accessories for her and a ton of stuff she thinks I will look cute in. most of it is terrible, but I can't say that to her.

"Were stopping here." Ludwig says. It's some kind of music store, YES!

"Fine go grab your classic crap, but hurry we need to start heading back." Wendy says as she plops herself on a bench and starts to go through the stuff she bought.

I follow Ludwig into the store. Most of the cassettes have genres like back at home. Home…

Ludwig turns to me "what do you think of classical music?" he asks.

"Well I enjoy most types of music, except screamo or something. But I like the calmer music and the melody songs."

"I'll have to let you listen to my collection then sometime then. I have to admit I am sort of an composer." He said.

"I would love to." I reply

Ludwig buys his cassettes and we meet up with Wendy. We then go and meet up with the rest of the koopalings. Larry looked like he was going to pass out.

"Onward home!" Roy said as we met up with them. Ludwig stopped.

"Actually I plan to take Cass… somewhere before we head home." Ludwig says.

Roy looked like he was going to make another joke but Wendy grabs him by the mouth and drags him off giving us a thumbs up. Ludwig leads me off the track of the main road.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"You will see when we get there." He says.

I have always hated surprises. For all I know he could be leading me to my doom. He wouldn't do that. Wendy says he likes me. Could it be something like that? No it can't be, Wendy must be mistaken. No guy has ever liked me. No, no, no.

We reach to where he was taking me. It was a beach. Normally I hate beaches but this one was beautiful. The sky was darkening and the full moon was out. No clouds in the sky. The stars shone brightly. The ocean was calming. It was also a dark blue. Something I noticed about this world was that there were no bugs, insects or birds here. He took a seat in the sand and motioned me to sit next to him.

"So what do you think of it?" he asks me. I sat down and start to run the sand through my fingers.

"This world is so…amazing compared to my world. It's like a place you go to when you dream."I say.

"I thought you would like it. This is where I go if I need inspiration for my music or just to calm down. Most people would not come here at night so it's quiet. My mother use to take me here before…never mind I shouldn't bring up such sad memories at a time like this." He says.

We just sat there for awhile. Just staring at the stars and the ocean. The moon reflected on it. I then felt a drop of water on my hand. I look up and lift my hand. More drops. I turn to Ludwig and it starts pouring.

"Guess its mother nature's way of telling us it's getting late." I say.

"Yea it's time to head back." He says grabbing my hand and running back.

As it starts to rain harder I look up at him. His hair in now drenched and hangs near his neck. He looks so different I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he says to me as the rain gets louder.

"You look like a poodle." I manage to say.

"What's a poodle?" he asks.

"It's a dog…well actually I don't know how to explain it." I say.

"Something adorable when wet I assume?" he questioned.

"Defiantly." I say.

We managed to make our way back to the castle without me falling down in the wet grass. There were a few close calls though when I had to hold on to Ludwig's arm for dear life. We made our way up to our rooms and ran into Roy who with the others had missed the storm.

"Aww did your little date get stormed out?" he asked in a cooing like voice.

We were about to try and make some smart remark back but something flying came and hit Roy right in the head. Lemmy grabbed his ball back and sped off down the hall. Roy went chasing after him.

"Remind me to thank lemmy later." Ludwig said to me.

We made our way to my room first. I opened the door and went in. something was lying down on my pillow.

It was a condom attached with a note that read: for the lovely couple. Better safe than sorry! Love, Roy.

My face started to burn up and I noticed Ludwig's did too. He grabbed it.

"He is insane." Ludwig said in a calm voice. He went to throw it away.

"wait." I said. He stopped and looked at me shocked.

"Let's scar him." I reply, giggling at my plan. I grab the note and a pencil. On the back I write: thanks, love Cass.

I then grab the condom and rip it open. I throw the condom on the ground and hand Ludwig the empty condom wrapper and note.

"Go leave this on his bed tonight." I tell him. He looks at the note and smiles.

"You have an evil mind, and I like it. Goodnight Cass." He says and heads off to Roy room. I turn to get the condom on the ground and dispose of it in a way not suspiously.

As I picked it up I notice how… big it was. Now I know what condom sizes usually look like, even though I'm a virgin I still had to sit through the sex Ed class with every other confused kid in my class. I quickly grab it and wrap it up in Kleenex.

Then after throwing it away I go to the bathroom for a towel to dry me off from today's adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews!. Just so you know I am trying to make the following chapter more serious and it will probably be a little depressing from what I usually have in my chapters but that's part of Cass's personality at the time and needs to be there for the plot. Enjoy!

"Hey Cass?" someone said to me. I looked up.

It was Tammy. She was a girl in my 7th grade class. We never really talked, based on the reason that she didn't seem like the type of person I would want to know, and me not being someone obsessed with looks or being that social. What is she doing here anyways?

What am I doing here? I look around and notice that I am not in my comfy bed in the koopas castle but rather in my 7th grade math room. We both looked different then we do from what I remember. I was doing some equations from my textbook before she arrived. Kids were talking amongst each other while the teacher was marking something at her desk in the back of her room. It was the last class of the day.

Ok I am really getting tired of falling asleep one minute and waking up in some weird scenario the next. This already happened to me. This is my past, and I want to go to my present please.

What if this is my present? Maybe I fell asleep or vividly daydreamed it all. No, it couldn't have been.

Since when has Tammy ever talked to me anyways? We kind of stayed away from each other. The only time she ever talked with me was to…

I had to get out of there. I tried to raise my hand to ask to go to the bathroom but my body would not allow it. Instead I heard my talk. "Yes what do you want?"

She then said casually "Sarah, Amanda and Debbie don't want to be friends with you anymore. They want you to stop following them around."

Even though I knew that was what she was going to say I still felt the pain and shock I did on that very day. Of course like last time I would not let that show.

"Ok, whatever."

She walked back to her friends and I started back to my work. It felt like I had two minds at once, one from now and one from then.

The one from then was trying to calm down thinking how she knew Sarah and Debbie already hated her and knew that Amanda made a promise to her that if they ever acted upon that, that she would stick by her. She would just try to talk to Amanda later and sort this out.

The one from now knew that, that would sort nothing out, and for the next few months would be her worse she ever had.

I jolt up in my bed. Out of all the things to dream about, it had to be something that really happened and the worst day of my life?

The dream was about the betrayal of my closest friends in middle school, or I like to call it the hell years. Basically in middle school everything and everyone changed. We started out as this tight group of friends from the same school who planned to stick together. Eventually after a few mere weeks in middle school that faded away.

That should have been the first sign that the group was not as close as said. One part of the group stayed together. It was made of seven people. Eventually stuff happened and people moved so by the middle of the year 4 of us were left.

I knew that those two hated me for the longest time. Everyone, including me changed over the summer it seemed. They were more punk and into some… other things I will not mention. Amanda was also somewhat into it too. I refused to partake in any of it. I basically was just there.

We had lost anything we had in common. The reason I would follow them around and say nothing was because; I didn't really have anything to say. Change happens in middle school. Some change, become corrupt, or in my case become hollow.

Amanda was the closest thing I had to a friend. Sure she wasn't the best; I knew she would talk behind my back because everyone did. That's how I found out she did to me. But when she told me she would stick by me I thought she would. How foolish I was.

Ok time to stop thinking like that! That thing was a blessing in disguise! I would never talk to anyone outside of them and I would still be hollow. For the longest time I was truly alone, but that made me step up and meet new people! I would not have made some of the best friends a girl could have. I would not have gotten out of my hollow shell! Time to stop mopping and get up.

Now that I'm up its easy to tell that its morning. I slept through the night this time. I decided to get ready because the servant will probably come for me soon.

Getting dress today would be hard. I have already decided that I should probably wear something Wendy bought for me or I might appear rude or ungrateful. The problem was that I hate pink. I digged through the pink monster pile of clothes I could pick from. I found a shirt that had a heart on it. The outlining of it was white while the middle of it had wavy pink and black stripes. I guessed that would be the closest I get to wearing black today and put it on.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and finished getting ready. Looking out of the door I saw the two guards who were, well guarding my room. The servant had not come yet. I checked the calendar. It was the 22nd of March. Another day goes by of me being in the Mario realm.

Today is also my birthday. I am officially 16. If I was back at home I would probably be getting spoiled rotten right about now.

Different people think better in different scenarios. Some think better in the shower, some think well under pressure. I think better in my own privacy.

I do believe last day I was thinking about me being captured. I still am captured. How can I just let this slip my mind? I should at least decide what my plan is; either it is a battle plan or my new home for the time being.

They did capture me but they seem somewhat normal when I am around at least. I should probably just wait for some more news on the outside world before I make a rash decision.

There was a knock on the door and the servant entered.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes I am" I replied and followed him out.

This time when I entered I was not the last one there. All the koopalings were but not their father or little brother. I took my seat next to Roy and looked up at him. His face was turning from pink to a shade around white and green.

"Had a good sleep last night Roy?" I asked him smirking.

"The images…are stuck in my head." He said in a scared quiet voice. It appears Ludwig's and my plan worked quite well.

As the doors opened the sound of a child screaming could be heard miles away.

"I wanna go dad!" bowser jr. bellowed as he held onto his father's hand. Bowser was basically dragging him in. he seemed tired and annoyed.

"Listen son, I'm tired. We can all go to the carnival on your birthday. It's in a few weeks remember?" bowser said trying to him down.

"But I don't want to go then, I want to go now!" bowser jr. cried.

"Jr. what's wrong with going in a few weeks?" I asked trying to calm him.

"We don't really have normal kid birthdays." Morton said to me. "We can do basically whatever we think of and king dad can make it happen."

"Last year I had a proving battle set up for the best fighter in the lands. Quite entertaining to say in the least." Ludwig said.

"Yea so I don't want to waste mine on going to the carnival. I have to plan something bigger than anyone else ever planned!" bowser Jr said.

"So when's your birthday Cass?" Larry asked. They all turned to me.

Great I was planning on just ignoring the fact it was my birthday. Well maybe they will just pass it off.

"Oh in about… today." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ludwig asked.

"No big deal really. A birthday is just reminds me that I have less of a year to live." I sighed.

"Wow that was really depressing." Wendy said to me.

"Congrats Ludwig on your girlfriend being legal!" Roy said as he stood up waving his hand around for a high five. "Anyone, anyone? Wow you all suck."

"So how about we go today because it's Cass's birthday?" jr. said.

"Of course we can go now." Bowser replied.

"Cass do you even want to go?" Ludwig asks me.

"Um sure I guess." I reply.

Bowser Jr was still ranting on about how much fun it was going to be at the carnival when the food arrived. He seemed so excited that I couldn't say no. truth be told I am not one for rides so maybe there will be other things to do.

After the meal the royal family went to get ready while I stood at the door awkwardly next to the guards. Boredom was beginning to warp my mind and I decided to make friendly chat with one of them.

"So how long have you been working here?" I asked him. He did not reply. His face stood still.

"Are you one of those guards that don't talk and ignore everything around them to focus on what they are doing?" again no reply.

They seemed like the guards at that place in Britain that could not move. I have always wanted to meet one of them.

Since I got no reply I waved my hand in his face. Nothing.

I skipped around him. Again nothing.

"Hey, hey guard. I love you." These guys were good. And did not even smirk at my attempt to surprise them.

"I think it's time for a group hug!" I yelled and took two of the guards by the shoulders and hugged them.

"Why are you hugging the guards?" Wendy asked as she came towards me.

"Did you know they won't say a thing? It's so entertaining!" I said excititedly.

She grinned at me "funny. Look Cass I know taking you out of the castle is a gift for your birthday, and we are also getting you something, but there is something I want you to have just from me okay?" Wendy said reaching for something.

"Oh Wendy you don't have to-"

"Here it is"

It was a heart shaped hair clip. It had silver lining around the edges.

"Your shirt reminded me of it. It used to be one of my favorite to wear. I know what you're probably thinking and, well look." She then pulled out a picture and showed it to me.

It was Wendy as a child. She had long, thick brown hair. She had the hair clip in. I have to admit she does look good with hair.

"I developed cancer as a child. It was a hard time. I got chemotherapy done and lost my hair, but I beated it. I threw out most of my hair products after I went bald. I kept this one because it was my favorite. Normally I wouldn't part with it but since I will never wear it and to tell you the truth, your hair reminds me of mine I would like you to have it."

I almost started tearing up. I then went and hugged her. "Thank you so much." I then put the hair clip in.

"You're welcome. Now quickly act normal, my brothers are coming and we all agreed to get you one gift together." Wendy said.

"Hey Cass. We got you a gift from the seven of us." Lemmy said and handed over a little box.

I opened the box and found a little charm bracelet in it. It had charms which I assumed resembled the koopalings. Some were a soccer ball which was Larry, lipstick for Wendy, a music note which was Ludwig, etc.

"Thanks guys." I said. "Where is bowser and jr?"

"Jr started having another fit. They are taking the koopa clown car. It's not that far from here anyway." Iggy explained.

We started walking to the carnival. When we got there it was huge! I have been to my fair share of carnivals but this was the biggest I ever seen before.

I started walking up to where they buy tickets when Wendy stopped me. "You forget, you're with royalty."

She led me with the others to a different way in away from the public. Once we entered we were near one large roller coaster. It even went upside down.

"So where to first?" I asked. Roy began to pull my arm straight towards the royal coaster. Morton and Ludwig followed.

"No, I can't I'm not too good with roller coasters." I said.

"How unfortunate." Roy said evilly to me. He started pulling me near the front seats. Ludwig grabbed my other arm.

"Scare her if you must but don't give her a heart attack." He said and led me near the middle. Morton sat with Roy.

As the royal coaster started I knew this was not going to be fun. The first while was brutal. It's like when you watch a horror movie and you know something is about to pop up and the suspense drives you mad. After the first drop I closed my eyes. My eyes remained closed for the rest of the ride. I could still feel the spins and drops though. I managed to keep my food down for the ride.

It eventually stopped and we got out. I almost tripped but managed to catch myself. Roy and Morton got off and turned to us. They started laughing and pointing. When we got to Wendy who decided to watch us she started laughing too.

"You guys need to look in the mirror." She said and handed us her mirror. Looking in we realized our hair was standing up like crazy. What made it worse was the fact that since my hair was still blue we looked like twins. We quickly fixed our hair and went on.

We then met up with bowser and jr. we started walking and every once in a while someone would run off.

Roy pulled me back from the rest of the group.

"Here, this is just something I picked up here I thought you may like. I noticed Wendy got you drenched in pink and you don't seem too hung up on that color." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses that were black and had skulls on them.

"Omg yes! Thank you so, much. It's not that I don't like what clothes she bought me but I find black a better color on me."

"No problem." He said.

We caught back up with the group who were giving us some confused looks. Roy laughed and said loudly "ha-ha thank you Cass, I agree I am the best looking, strongest, and coolest koopalings."

They gave him a few glares and then something caught his eye.

"Look a claw machine." Roy said pointing to it.

"So what you have one at home." Bowser said to him.

"Yeah about that, see someone thought it would be funny to spill water over it and now the wires are fried."

"Not your best idea was it Roy." I lied.

"What are you talk-"

"Quiet! I will get someone in to fix it but the next time you decide to do something so idiotic I am taking it away got it?" bowser asked.

Roy nodded and glared at me. He then went to the claw machine.

"So Cass any rides you want to go on?" lemmy asked me.

"No thanks, I am not that good with rides." I told him.

I spent the rest of the time playing the games. There was one kind of like whack a mole but since this is dark land it was whack Mario. I got a pretty good score but bowser beat me by a ton.

I tried my luck in skee ball. I got 150 while Larry got around 220.

I was the only one who managed to win the whole in one game.

One of the things we spent the most time on was the dunk tank. I kind of felt sorry for the poor koopa up there. It was very cold that day and he looked like he was freezing. Good thing that feeling went away when I knocked him in.

We ended up spending the tickets we won on a pink shy guy plushie for Wendy. There were a few left so I got a goomba keychain.

The day was ending and we eventually went home. Once we got there everyone was tired and started off to their rooms.

"So did you have fun today?" Ludwig asked me.

"Actually yes. To tell you the truth I didn't think I would. I haven't had that much fun in awhile. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh by the way I have something for you." He said.

Wow I was getting more stuff then I think I ever got on my birthday at home.

It was a crystal like figurine. It had two dolphins swimming under a water like heart. The dolphins were from this world so they of course were wearing goggles which made the gift even cuter.

"Thanks Ludwig it was very sweet of you to get this for me." I said blushing.

"No problem. I felt as though were… closer then you are with my siblings so I should get you something just from me."

We reached my room and the guards were there. Usually they were not around when I wasn't in my room.

"I made sure to set them there to stop anything Roy was planning for today. You should not have to deal with him on your birthday." He told me.

Roy then walked by. He stopped next to Ludwig and said "I was not planning to do something to Cass on her birthday, but you might want to check your room." He said and then went back on walking.

Ludwig's eyes got big "I got to go bye Cass see you tomorrow!" he said dashing off to his room. I smiled and got ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I swear these dreams keep getting worse and worse. This time I dreamt about Stevie. She was in the hospital and it was not looking well. Her eyes were closed and she had a heart monitor going. There were a few sad looking goombas surrounding her. I don't know who they were. They could be her family for all I knew. The sad thing is that maybe she is really hurt, and it would probably have been my fault. I might be enjoying my stay with the koopas while Stevie is hurt or worried about me. I could have people searching for me for all I know.

And what ever happened about princess peach? Did bowser or whoever captured me take out the messenger? This is all too confusing. I should ask someone about these dreams, maybe they can help.

I got ready like any other day. The servant came to get me and we headed off to breakfast. Strange how I seemed to have developed a pattern so quickly.

I took my normal seat. Bowser soon came in and we began to eat.

I looked over and caught Morton looking at me. "Cass, you seem quiet today."

"Everyone is quiet compared to you Morton." Roy said.

"I'm just thinking about things. Do any of you guys know of any reasons I might be having nightmares? Not like a bad dream every once in a while but really terrible ones." I asked.

"Well it could be from many things, like stress. Nothing I can think of right off the bat." Iggy commented.

"I can't think of anything either. We are the most powerful people around so no one could have done anything to you while we were around. How long have you been having them?" Ludwig asked.

"Since I got here." I said.

"Well maybe its shock or you're scared. Have you had anything scary happen to you while you were here, other than the obivious? What are they about?" Ludwig questioned.

"I don't really count this being scary. Nothing really bad happened. The first day I was here was when I was with Stevie. She was in my latest nightmare. She was the goomba I was with when you guys… found me. I guess I have been worried about her." I stated.

"Oh that chick? I heard she was in the hospital in a coma. They said she was not going to make it probably." Wendy briefly replied.

I was in shock. When she said that to me the blood from my face rushed away. The first thought in my head was I killed her. It was my fault.

Suddenly I got up "I am done eating, can I go to my room please?"

"But we usually do something after eating." Lemmy said.

"Yes but I kind of want some time to myself. Nothing personal but I really just need to rest. I can probably sleep without the nightmares if I sleep a little now." I lied.

"I am done eating. I can take you." Ludwig said getting up.

Unlike most of the times he walked me to my room this time was silent. Not the 'I feel comfortable around you that I don't feel the need to always be talking' feeling. I am pretty sure he noticed too. Hopefully not though because I really need to be alone right now.

Once we got to my room I quietly thanked him and tried to shut the door when he stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"nothing." I replied.

"You're upset. What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Just something. I will feel better once I get a little alone time." I tried to push his hand away but he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"I am not leaving. You are clearly upset and I won't leave until you tell me what it is you are so upset about. Is it about the dreams? I might be able to mix something up for that."

"No it's not that. It's about Stevie. She was so friendly to me. When I first came here I was panicked and she was there to help me. She was going to let me stay with her. If she never tried to help me then she would not be dying in the hospital! It's my entire fault! Everything is!" I cried out. I could feel tears begin to go down my face.

"It certainly is not your fault! It was mine and king dads doing. Were you the one who hurt her? No you didn't." Ludwig said trying to calm me down.

I couldn't see that well since I started to cry even more. I went over to my bed and brung my knees up to my face and hugged them.

"Hey, hey come on now Cass. There is nothing to be upset about." Ludwig said in a calming voice. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't listen to Wendy. She was just stretching the truth so that her story would seem interesting. The goomba will probably live."

"Stevie. Her name is Stevie."

"Right, Stevie. Anyhow she will probably be okay so there is nothing to be upset about." He tried to reason with me.

"Everything is to be upset about. Leave me alone." I managed to get out over my tears.

"Define everything."

"I would but it's a long angst filled story beginning with the birth of me to right about now so I would rather keep any positive opinions you have of me by not saying anything. Don't worry I get upset very easily and I can get through this like usual and be fine if left alone for awhile." I tried to get him to leave again but he still was there.

"Cass there seems to be something wrong with you. You need someone to listen and help you. We have all day so tell me everything." He said.

"fine." I sighed. "When I was a child I was the happiest child you could meet. To me nothing was wrong in the world. Everything was sunshine and rainbows. You could be who you are and everyone would like you. I was basically in a bubble my elementary years and it wasn't till middle school I realized how corrupt the world was."

"What's elementary and middle school?" he asked me.

"It's a place where you learn stuff about the world and the basics of how to do things. You need to go there as a child so you can get a job and make money. Do you have anything like that here?"

"No we don't. Usually the kids eventually decide what they want to do after awhile and they go to someone who does it for help and that's how they get a job. My siblings and I don't need to do that since we are the royal family. But please continue with the story." He told me.

"Right. Basically I get all depressed and all my friends since the beginning of elementary deserted me. I eventually made new friends and stuff but I never really managed to get control of my depression. Sometimes it was barley there but it was still there. I was probably the most negative person in town. Sometimes I could convince myself that I wasn't a bad person but now I can't prove it to myself. Even if I didn't actually hurt her. I lead her into it." I said.

"Dammit Cass! It was me who hurt her! I sent her flying over the trees! Even if you weren't there dad and I would have made our way through there anyway on our way to get the princess and step on a few of them on the way!" he yelled.

He took a few breaths and said. "I'm sorry about that Cass. But you have to understand you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was ask for help. We can't blame ourselves for everything that happens in the world since we did something that little." He said.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I guess I have been worried about everything lately. Not only Stevie but my family and friends back home. It's nice to know I have such good friends here. It's going to be sad to leave once I go home." I explained.

"Home… right." He said looking at the floor. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked me.

"I'm not beautiful." I said giving my normal response.

"You are to me." he replied. I started to blush and then the door slowly began to open.

"Hey Cass you okay, you seemed upset at the table. If it's about the goomba chicky, I may have stretched the truth a little bit." Wendy said.

"It's okay Wendy, I'm fine now." I said smiling.

"Really? Great! Come on then let's go do something." She said pulling us both out of the room and into the halls of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was hoping to show Cass the garden today." Ludwig said. We were discussing what to do for today and we could not come to an agreement.

"Nonsense! Let's do something fun. Let's go shopping!" Wendy replied.

"But we went shopping a few days ago." I groaned.

Bowser then walked by. He seemed in a very good mood and had a very big grin on his face. One could only guess what was going on in his mind.

"Look, there's king dad! I lets go get some money so we can go shopping." Wendy said and hurried off.

We followed her. She ran up and asked "kind daddy, can we have some money?"

"Of course you can." He said. I was shocked that he would give in so easily. I looked over at Ludwig and he seemed shocked too. "You and Cass going shopping for dresses for tomorrow?" he asked.

Wendy started to ask what tomorrow was when Larry ran up from behind bowser and started shaking his head and waving his arms. Wendy went along with it.

"Of course we are!" she said.

"Well here you are. Have fun you two." And then he left. We all turned to Larry.

"What is tomorrow?" Ludwig asked.

"Tomorrow is the annual ball in honor of our granddad Morton sr." Larry said. "We all forgot. I have been running around telling everyone. I have to go tell Roy now before he says something stupid."

"Roy always says something stupid. Just try to get him from angering kind dad." Wendy said as Larry headed out.

"So Cass, would you like to go with me to the ball?" Ludwig asked.

I started blushing. "Well I haven't really been to one before. I have no idea what they are like, but sure I will go with you."

He smiled and Wendy started to hurry me out. "Come on Cass the ball is tomorrow and we have nothing to wear!"

"Ok then, bye Ludwig!" I waved as we went out.

"Wendy there was a few dresses in my room when I first got here. Could I just wear one of them?" I asked.

"No you could not! Neither of them would be appropriate for a ball! Good thing you have me here to help you. First rule: no black. You wear enough of it already."

"Fine then." I replied. "Rule two: no pink."

She sighed "fine we can compromise."

We were walking through the malls searching for dresses. "Wendy, who is exactly going to the ball?"

"Why us, the people who live in dark land, and anyone we invite. King dad always invites princess peach but she never comes. Why is there someone you want to invite?" she says.

For a second I think. The only person I could even think of asking would be Stevie. Even if she was not in the hospital right now I couldn't invite her. I could see how horrible they would treat her since she was a goomba.

"No not really, can you imagine if someone invited Mario?" I jokingly suggested.

"Ha-ha that would be hilarious! Probably would end up either with the castle in flames or a dance-off."

When we reached the store Wendy started grabbing dresses left and right. She had one hand in which she would say mine and one hand she said yours. Store employees surrounded her and I followed behind them all.

She went in first to try some dresses on. She went came out with a strapless white dress on with pink flowers on the design. She shook her head and went back in.

I looked at some of the dresses she handed for me. One was a white dress with a silver strap. It showed a little too much for me and I put it back.

She came back out with an orange dress on. Her shell was off in the background. Well I guess that is their clothes, and it would have been hard to find a dress with it on. "What do you think?"

"It's nice but it's not you." I said.

"Here go try this one on." She said and handed me one of the dresses.

I came out wearing a blue dress. It was very big near the bottom.

"It reminds me of the ocean." I say.

"So do you want it?"

I look in the mirror for a few minutes. "No. maybe if I can't find anything I like better." I put it down on the bench.

"How about this one?" she showed me a red dress that criss crossed in the back.

"No I would like the dress not to be that much on the ground. It would get dirty very easily."

"Good thinking. Here can you try this one on for me please?" she asked and held out a yellow dress with one strap over the shoulder. In her other hand she had one for her in pink.

I picked the dress up and changed. We came out and Wendy looked gorgeous.

"We look amazing!" she said.

"You do. I like this one but it does not look good with my blue hair."

"Fine I will put it back with your other maybe dress." She said.

I looked through the pile of dresses. It was exhausting to buy dresses. I then found a sleeveless dark blue dress with a jeweled design going across the top. It was small enough to not look over designed.

Once I tried it on I loved it. It did not show too much, and it matched my hair almost perfectly. I stepped out of the changing room and Wendy gasped.

"Please tell me you like it, or else I will be forcing you to wear it."

I laughed. "Don't worry I like it."

We then bought our dresses. They were each around 400 coins. Man I seem to be bumming money off of people lately. Oh wait, I'm captured so there is no way I could have even gotten a job if I wanted to.

We then made our way back to the castle, where we then ran into Roy.

"Hey guys, you heard about the ball?"

"Why yes we have, we just got back from dress shopping." She said. "And your too late, Ludwig already asked her."

"fuck." He swore "I am not going to be the only one dateless again! I forbid it!" he screamed.

"Who are you kidding of course you will." Wendy remarked.

"Nevaaaa!" he then did a battle charge outside the castle. I looked outside the window. I could still see him with his hand made into a fist running.

"Ok now that the freak show is over we can go decide on what accessories and makeup we will be wearing. Oh and how we will do our hair." Wendy gushed on.

"Wendy I am kind of tired." I said. "Can we maybe decide this tomorrow? The ball won't be until the evening right?"

"Correct. Well I am going to decide for me and tomorrow will be all about you. Bye Cass."

Did she really just leave me here by myself? Well even if I tried to escape there is probably a bunch of guards, plus the fact that I would not know where to go.

I started to head back to my room. The day was ending and the ball would be tomorrow. I am so nervous. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and Iggy was there.

"You still seem upset. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh the thing in the morning I feel better about. But you know about the ball tomorrow right?" he nodded "well I never been to one before. I don't even know how to dance at one."

"Well I know how! I have been to a billion of them. Here I will show you." He volunteered. He then pulled me into the room he apparently came out of when I walked by.

It was his bedroom. "Do you know the waltz? It's what they usually do at these kind of things."

"I have heard of it but I never really done it. To tell you the truth I never really danced before. All the dances at my old town was usually just slow dances and people grinding up against each other which did not look fun." I told him.

"Ok first you stick your left hand on my shoulder and have your hand out like this." He stuck his hand out slightly bent with his palm forward. I did as he said and he stuck his hand around my waist and grabbed my hand with his other hand.

"Very good. Now step back with your right foot. Nice. Now with you left tracing the letter L."

I tried to do as he told me. "Now shift the weight to your left foot and slide your right so that your feet are together."

I managed to do as he said. "It's simple really. Now you just do the same movements starting with your left foot."

We practiced and he started counting "1, 2,3". I started counting in my head. After a while I got it down.

"Great job. Now it's getting late and Ludwig would kill me if he found you passed out in my room." Iggy said.

"Ok then. Thank you so much Iggy." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

We waved goodbye and I headed out to my bedroom.

Ok guys hope you liked the chapter! Six koopalings as of right now do not have a date. I could make them dateless, make up a random oc, or if anyone has an oc they don't mind me using for the next chapter and a few maybe in the future they can message me or put it in the review section. The characters you send in have to be able to fit in the story so no making them a relative of the royal family or of the heroes in the mushroom kingdom. If anyone does decide to send in an oc I will probably pick the one that comes in first and fits.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and let me use their Oc's. Hope you all had fun over the holidays.

I woke from my usual nightmare to see someone in my room. My first reaction was screaming, and wondering if I was truly awake. This must have startled her as she screamed and fell down. I looked over the bed and saw a koopa.

She had a black shell, blue eyes and brown long hair. She looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"What did you yell for?" she asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked back.

"I am a maid here to do your laundry. Don't you ever wonder how your clothes get cleaned?"

"Oh sorry. I kinda forget about this being a castle and all." I mentally face palm myself. "My names Cass. I have not been here that long."

"Hi my name is azalea. I have been a maid here for almost my whole life." She says.

Just then Wendy walks in. beside her is another koopa. She has black hair and a pink shell like Wendy's.

"Good morning Cass! This is kacey. She is going to the ball with Iggy. I figure we can all get ready together." She says. The girl waves and says hey to me.

"Hi kacey. It's cool with me. Can azalea come along then too?" I ask.

"I am going with Roy." She states.

"Roy has a date? How did that happen? Oh well I owe Morton ten coins." Wendy sadly says.

"Ok well I still need to change so can you guys please leave for awhile?" I ask.

"Of course we can. You both are also invited for breakfast since you are dates of the royal family. Meet with us at the dining room Cass." Wendy says exiting the room with the others.

I get ready and put on some clothes. I put on my goomba hat and head out my door. The guards are there like normal but no servant to guide me to the dining room. He is usually there by now.

I take a step out and look at the guards. "Umm I am going to the dining room okay?"

They give me a simple nod. I turn and head my way there. Luckily I remember the way there and get there faster than usual. I see my normal seat taken. Ludwig motioned for me and I sat down next to him.

The people there were azalea who was by Roy, Iggy was there with kacey, and Wendy was next to another koopa.

The boy koopa next to Wendy had brown eyes and a dark green shell. He had brown boots and gloves on. What was most noticeable was his prosthetic hands.

"Cass this is Percival. He is my date." Wendy introduced us.

I waved and he sticks his hand out "please, call me Percy."

I shake his hand. Slowly I see the door open.

"Alright let's see the dateless! First up is… Larry, come on down!" Roy said clapping.

"Shut up Roy." Larry said as he sat down.

"What happened to the girl you went with last time?" Iggy asks.

"moved." He said.

Next entered Morton. He looked around and saw azalea. "Wendy you owe me ten coins!" he yelled.

"Yea yea sit down." She said.

"Oh man I can't believe this, Roy has a date! I mean who would want to date that numbskull? Hey Iggy remember that time when Roy was eleven and-"morton was cut off.

"That's it!" Roy yelled. He pulled out duct tape that seemly came out of nowhere. Morton tried to run but Roy got to him. He managed to tape a struggling Morton's mouth around a few times. He cut it off and Morton was still trying to talk.

"Yea I got a date! The joke is getting old now guys." He said sitting and putting his arm around azalea.

Morton was now walking around trying to get the tape off his mouth. Kacey went over and used her claws to break it off.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded and sat down.

Lemmy came in next. No one really made any comments to him. Bowser than came in, alone.

"Where is jr?" Ludwig asked.

"He is acting out. He will be in his room for the day." He answered.

"Will he not be going to the ball then?" I ask.

"He won't be. It's ok he usually just sits with king dad." Ludwig replied.

After the meal we all get up. Ludwig turns to me but Wendy grabs for me.

"Sorry Ludwig but we still need to get Cass ready for the ball." She says.

"You will be spending the whole ball with her anyway." Kacey adds.

"True. Goodbye Cass. I will see you tonight." He says and then leaves.

Percy goes over to Wendy and hugs her from the side. "You guys go have fun getting ready. Wendy don't tire these girls out before the ball now." He says. Wendy giggles.

"I won't try to." She replies.

We started to go down one of the hallways. "Wendy where are we going exactly?" I ask.

"Well first we are going to the salon in the castle so you girls can get your hair done and then we are going to pick out some accessories to wear." She said.

Once we reached the salon we had to decide what we wanted done.

Kacey decided to get big curls in her hair, azalea got tresses and bangs off to one side. I decided I wanted something simple and got my hair layered and bangs off to one side. Wendy was getting her nails done again.

I took off my hat and sat down. Wendy looked at me. "What's with the hat Cass? I know for a fact we never got you that."

"I was part of the people who got you your clothes and we didn't get it for you either." Azalea adds.

"I got it before I got here. I like it." I say.

"It has a goomba on it." Kacey says.

"I happen to like goombas thank you very much." I reply. Everyone laughs. Wendy stops and looks at my hair as it is layered and falls to the ground.

"Hey Wendy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I remember getting my hair done when I was younger." She answered back.

"Oh. Well don't think of that now it's time to focus on the ball and happy times." I said.

"Yea and you got that cutie waiting for you." Kacey said.

"Thanks guys." She replied.

"Umm not to be intruding but what happened to his hands?" I questioned.

"Well one time when Mario rescued peach he ran into dark land. Percy tried to stop him and they got into a fight. He bumped into a saw and hit a button that started it and ended up in the hospital. It was where we met actually." She told us.

"Aww that's kind of sweet." Azalea said.

Once we got done we waved goodbye to kacey who went to go get ready and told us she would meet us there. We also said goodbye to azalea who had to go help set up the ball. We tried to convince her to stay but she still went.

It was getting late. Time flew by when we got our hair done. The ball was getting closer and closer.

We reached Wendy's room and went in. Wendy went over to one of the shelves and pulled out a rather large jewelry box.

"Anything in the box you can borrow for tonight." She offered.

She handed be the box and I searched through it. There were some fancy ones but none were my taste. I pulled out one with a large star in the middle and two smaller ones on the side.

"I like this one." I said.

"Great." she said. She then put the box away and offered me another one. "This one has the bracelets."

I shook my head. "Actually I was hoping to wear the one you guys got me for my birthday." I replied. "Would that be ok?"

"That would be fantastic." She said while she put the box away. "It's getting late and the ball will be starting soon. You should go get changed."

"Ok then, see you there." I said.

I went up to my room and searched for the dress. Once I found it I put it on and then I went and put the bracelet on.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at myself through the mirror. How would I even know when to go? Ludwig would probably come for me.

I can't believe I am going to a ball! Normally I would have never even considered something like this. I am getting a bad case of the nerves.

What if I mess up? What if I go and trip and start a chain reaction and knock down seventy people? I'm overreacting again, but still I could do something wrong.

I walk my way over to the mirror and practice smiling. I can never get it right when I want to. My teeth are messed up and I needed braces back at home but since my baby teeth have not grown in yet I could not get them. I was once smiling when I was having this conversation with a guy that was in my class and he mentioned my teeth looked funny. He then tried to get me to smile again to show a classmate near us. Amazing how he could not figure out why I wouldn't.

I look in the mirror and try again. I notice the door in the reflection slowly opening. Ludwig looks in and notices me.

"Hi Ludwig" I said.

"Hello Cass, you look beautiful." He says. He walks up behind me and hugs me from behind. I look up at him. I then look back in the mirror and notice that I am freely smiling.

"I look okay, but not beautiful." I reply.

"You look beautiful to me" he says.

"Wouldn't we make a great couple?" he asks me. I start to blush and think of a reply.

"I-i...um..." I stutter out.

"Before we go I have something to give you." He said and pulled out a locket. He took the necklace off that I borrowed from Wendy and placed it around my neck.

The locket had a silver design on it. There was a ruby heart in the middle.

"It is a locket I bought on a trip to an antique shop when I was little with my mother. I didn't really have any money back then so my mother bought it for me. I could never get it open. She said… to give it to the person I fall in love with." He told me.

I felt my heart stop beating. Was this his way of telling me he loved me? It sounded like it. I have never had anyone tell me they loved me.

All I can do is look up at him. He looks down at me with sad eyes. "It's ok. I know you probably feel nothing for me. I feel like king dad now." He sighed.

"Well I feel like I have a bad case of Stockholm syndrome." I whisper quietly. The look he gives me shows that he knows what it was.

"You… love me back?" he asks. He sounds shocked.

"Yes… yes I do." I reply.

"You know, now I will never be able to let you leave. You will be mine forever." He told me.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I say.

He stands there holding me. After a few quiet minutes I mention "maybe we should start going to the ball."

"Of course, follow me." he says. He takes my hand and leads me to the ball.

We walk for awhile. We are probably at the other side of the castle now.

We are standing in front of the door. I could hear music being played from the other side.

"Shall we?" he asks placing out his hand.

"We shall." I giggle and he leads me into the ball.

The ballroom is huge. Normally I just see koopas around but now there is more variety. It looked like everyone in dark land was here. I need to remember to thank Wendy for helping me through this. I actually need to thank everyone.

Speaking of which where is everyone? I look around. I manage to spy the top of kaceys head while she was dancing with Iggy. I could also manage to see Larry, Morton and lemmy at the food table. Morton was going on about something to lemmy while Larry was standing next to lemmy not looking very happy.

Ludwig led me to the dance floor. He pulled me near him. I tried to remember what Iggy taught me. I tried to look down without looking suspicious. I was also counting beats in my head.

"The more you focus on dancing the more likely you will mess up, love." He says to me.

I try to recover and think less about it. So far I manage not to embarrass myself. I start looking around the room. I see Wendy dancing with Percy. They made this look easy. She is wearing the dress she bought while shopping. She had a pink rose behind her ear. Percy was wearing a tux. His gloves were now white and boots black.

As we turn and face a different way I look in another direction. A little farther off I see azalea dancing with Roy. Roy was wearing the normal tux while azalea was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps and a white belt around the waist.

"What are you looking for?" Ludwig says, bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh I was just looking around for everyone." I tell him.

"Cass you can't even look at your own date as we dance? Am I that hideous?" he mockingly asks me.

"No of course not. Eye contact makes me feel awkward though." I say.

"I could look at you forever." He replies.

"That is so cheesy." I laugh.

"You know you love it." He smiles.

"No, I love you." I say and he smiles bigger.

The song ends and another one start. I see the girls start to head to the food table.

"Ludwig, let's go get something to drink." I say.

We make our way to the table. Roy, azalea, Iggy, kacey, Wendy and Percy meet up with us. Larry, Morton and lemmy were now dancing with random guests.

"Nice rose Wendy, did Percy get it for you?" kacey asked her.

"Yep. It's a never dying rose. It's a very rare species." She brags and leans on to him. He sticks his arm around her.

Roy reaches over to the table and grabs a bottle and a cup. "I'm going to have some red wine, want some azalea?"

"Sure, but only a little." She replied.

He pores her drink and hands it to her. "Anyone else want any?"

Everyone either says yes or no. he then turns to me. "Want some Cass?"

"Umm where I come from I would be considered too young for alcohol." I reply.

"Well now you're here and there is no real drinking age. I mean sure you don't give a toddler alcohol but that's another point. So do you want some or not?" he asks me.

"No thanks. I don't really want any." I say.

"Attention all!" bowser says. He is sitting on a throne like chair near the back of the room. "I would like to give a toast. To Morton sr. the reason for this ball. If only he was here today to see what we have accomplished. I am sure he would be proud." He then lifts a cup in the air and says cheers. I quickly grab a cup and fill it with punch and say it right back with everyone else.

"I would also like to announce that tomorrow me and the koopalings shall capture princess peach. Tonight let us celebrate and tomorrow let us have victory!" the crowd says victory and takes another drink. I just stand there awkwardly. I look at the others. It's clear by their faces that he had not told them about that ahead of time.

"Think your dad will let me in on this?" Percy asks Wendy.

"Come on Cass, we need to talk to king dad." Ludwig says. His voice sounds neutral but he puts a little force as we go to bowser.

Everyone in the ballroom has started chatting and dancing again. Bowser was just getting off his throne like chair when we reached him.

"You never told me we were going to capture princess peach." He says to his dad.

"That was my way of telling you." He simply replies back.

"What makes you think we can succeed this time? What is your plan?" he questions him.

"Well this time we have our… experiment to help us." He secretly says.

"It is still in the testing process. For all we know it could backfire and kill us all!" he says loudly. Some people turn their heads and look at us but then keep going on with what they were doing.

"I have waited long enough. It seems good enough. Trust me son, this time we will succeed." He says.

"And what if we don't? What if Mario wins yet again? Not only will we lose peach, but also Cass." He says sadly looking back.

I never even considered that. What would happen if Mario came for peach and also saw me? My thoughts were interrupted by bowser.

"We don't have to worry about that for we shall win! Now go back and have fun with the others, nothing will change my mind."


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Neither of us could have any fun. Ludwig seemed very upset so I suggested we leave early. He apologized for what happened and I told him that he had nothing to be sorry for. He really didn't. It's not his fault his father is going to kidnap peach.

I woke up this morning with tears rolling down my face. I have to talk to Ludwig about this later. The dreams were getting out of control. I did not have a flashback of a past event or complete blackness this time. All I could hear was people's voices. Some I knew and some I didn't. The ones I knew said the same bad things the people whose voice has ever said to me. The ones I didn't know said the bad things that I have ever thought of myself. It was worse hearing it from someone else. In my dream I felt so weak. I am so glad it's over.

I got ready like any other morning and went out to go to breakfast when the guards stopped me.

"The royal family has left for the princess of the mushroom kingdom. You are to stay in your room until their arrival." One of them said to me.

"They are going in broad daylight?" I asked them.

"It is not our duty to question their plans." The other one stated.

I slowly shut the door and made my way over to my bed. What was I suppose to do now? Not only am I hungry, I am bored.

I wonder what peach does when she is kidnapped. I think in one of the games I played she would send letters to Mario.

I decide to read a book. I am a book lover so I grab the first one I see. It is called 'poems of dark lands'. I turn to the first page.

The koopalings by Kevin Kong.

The koopalings are quite scary.

The youngest one is named Larry.

He could kill you with a soccer ball

But better that then hear Morton talk till death you fall.

Wendy is quick to temper and lazy

While Iggy is demented and crazy.

Roy could knock a tower down

Lemmy is practically a clown

The oldest is to fear the most

He is strong and smart, this is not boast

His name is Ludwig and I have one thing left to say

It looks like he is always having a bad hair day!

I shook my head and turned the page.

A haiku by

He leaps from above

Life flashes before my eyes

The stomp ends it all.

I sigh and put the book away. The residents of dark land were no poets by far. Then again I am not either so I shouldn't be complaining.

I suddenly hear noise and screaming from out of the hallway. It is not a girlish scream so it's not peach. I decide to peak my head out and see what the commotion was about. Big mistake.

One of the guards tackles me to the ground. I see a few guards and a dry bones holding down what appears to be a smaller than usual chain chomp.

The guard gets off of me and helps me up. "What's going on?" I ask.

The dry bone is the one who answers my question "I am so sorry Miss Cass. We were just training the chain chomps when this one disobeyed orders and ran inside the castle. I have no idea what we are going to have to do with him."

I look over at the chain chomp. He is a little smaller then the height of my shoulders. He looks excited and playful like a puppy. I walk over and pet him. The others look like they were going to stop me but decided not to. He does a playful growl and hops over to my bed.

"Can I keep him?" I ask the dry bones.

"Miss...I am not too sure you should…" he stuttered.

"Oh ok then. I respect your opinion. Do you think king bowser will think the same way? I have gotten real close with him and his family and I would not want anything bad to happen." I bluffed. I had no idea if they would even let me.

It seemed to work on him though "well then of course you can! I will bring up some stuff for him later. Might not want to keep him locked up in your room for too long though." He said. He then fast walked back down the hallway.

I went and sat next to my chain chomp. "Now what should I name you?"

He just stared at me. "Wanna be called Pac-man?" I asked. He started jumping up and down.

"Who's a good Pac-man? You are! I wonder what the koopalings will make of you. I wonder how they are doing."

*Ludwig's pov*

"How much farther is it? I am getting sweaty!" Wendy complained for what seemed like the twentieth time since we left. She would complain about how she was tired, bored, etc.

"Relax sis, we are almost there." I said.

"You know there would have been enough room for me with dad and Jr if it wasn't for the dumb dark Mario." She complained again.

"Wendy complaining won't make us get there any faster. Besides were almost there, look!" Larry said pointing at the mushroom kingdom which was only now a few feet away.

"Finally, time to kick some ass!" Roy screamed.

"Keep it down Roy, or would you like to give our cover away?" Iggy told him as we made our way into the kingdom and to the castle.

The streets were deserted. All the toads were at the castle for some celebration. I suggested we leave early so we could get in undetected, much to the dismay of my siblings.

All the toads were gathered outside the castle. A podium was set up just in front of the castle. We stayed far enough away so no one could hear us. We stretched out around the crowd so we could have them surrounded. King dad was farther back then us. It was way easier to see the clown car then us.

Soon princess peach made her way up to address her people "I would like to start off by thanking you all for coming-"her people started cheering. I could see her getting annoyed and angry from back here. It was sad that her on people could not see how she has changed.

Now that she was in spot we had to give the signal. I jumped out first and snarled while waving my claws around at the crowd. They started screaming and running around. My siblings jumped out after me. The toads basically were now running around in a circle.

King dad then appeared and he and bower Jr jumped out of the car onto the podium. He went to make a grab for the princess but Mario and luigi then jumped on stage. Peach hid behind them like a scared duck.

"You can't win this time Mario!" king dad laughed and then dark Mario jumped out.

We did not get to see the fight because just then her guards realized they are guards and actually attempted to try to stop us. I kicked and punched my way through most of them, and when I got bored of that I made burnt mushrooms out of them.

I looked up when I heard king dad scream. Mario had held up a mirror to dark Mario and it killed itself. I knew we should have kept it in testing!

King dad then grabbed princess peach and screamed retreat. He and Jr dragged peach into the clown car and took off. Mario went to grab her but was too late. Me and my siblings pushed the guards attacking us off and ran back into the woods.

"I knew this would happen!" I yelled loud enough that king dad could hear from above us. He then went lower so that we could actually see him.

"Now son this is no time for I told you so. Larry hop in, you're going to your castle to wait for the plumber." King dad said as Larry hopped in. he and peach were small enough so there were enough room for both of them.

I saw Wendy begin to speak so I interrupted her. "Wendy now is not the time for complaining, none of us are in the mood." I said angrily.

"I was not going to complain. I was going to ask what are we going to do about Cass." She said.

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Once we got in we made our way to Cass's room.

As I opened the door I felt myself get pushed over. Cass was not that heavy so it could not be her. Besides she would not be the type of girl to throw herself at me, not that I would mind it if she was.

I looked up and saw a chain chomp on me. What was it doing in Cass's room? I grabbed it and got myself up. I was about to smash it down when I heard Cass yelling no.

"No, no, no Ludwig! It's my pet!" she said rushing her way over. Did she just say pet.

She then explained how it got here. "And I was hoping I could keep it. Please guys?" she said batting her eyelashes. Her beautiful eyelashes….

"I don't see why you would want one anyway." Wendy said.

"Ya they seem pretty dull if you ask Me." lemmy added.

I made my way over to Cass and wrapped my arm around her. "If Cass wants it as a pet then she can have it."

"Thanks baby." She says and I give her a quick kiss. Her face starts to turn red. I love being able to make her react like that. I hear a few gasps from my siblings who are now either shocked or confused.

"When did this…"Roy started to say but faded off. I look at my other siblings for their reactions.

"I knew it… I knew it would happen! Pay up Morton!" Wendy screamed.

Morton started digging around for coins. He started to mumble to himself "since when did humans start to like anyone out of their species anyway?"

Cass looked at them and asked "where's Larry?"

"Larry is at his castle waiting for Mario. If he doesn't succeed then we will all start to go to our castles. For now though we wait." Iggy explained.

"You mean when he fails. I mean now that bowers plan failed no way Larry would be the one to stop him." Roy commented.

I was about to defend him when Cass looked up at me with sad eyes. "His plan failed already?"

"Yes, my love. My father is an idiot. Don't worry though; Mario will have to go through my dead body before he gets to you. Besides I already have a plan. As long as we keep princess peach away from you, they won't know you're here right? So as long as-"

"I am back children! Cass I would like you to meet the princess of the mushroom kingdom, peach." King dad said as he made a swooping motion with his hand revealing the princess.

"King dad!" my siblings and I simultaneously yelled out. He looked shocked. "What?"

I unwrapped my arm from around Cass and made my way over to him. "If you didn't just reveal Cass to the princess then we could have made off like she wasn't here!" I yelled.

"Oh… oops." He said.

"So the goombas weren't just talking then. Well whatever it doesn't matter now. I am princess toadstool, ruler of the mushroom kingdom, what is your name?" princess peach asked as she made her way to Cass, maneuvering her way around Cass's new pet.

"Umm my name is Cass; I am from the other world." She stumbled out. It was oblivious she was uncomfortable.

"Obviously since the only other humans other then myself are Mario and his brother. Is that your real hair color?" she questioned.

"No it is not. No one in my world has blue hair as their real hair color." She explained.

"Where were you born?" she kept questioning, as if examining her.

"Canada I guess." She said taking steps back. Peach just walked up to her.

"Did you have a family?" she asked. Cass was looking scared. I don't know if it was from the question or the person.

"Yes I did. A mother and father, along with a sister." She said.

"Come with me peach; let me show you to your room." King dad said trying to get her to leave poor Cass alone.

"I don't want to! I want to stay here and talk to Cass!" she screamed. She was worse then Wendy, and that's saying something.

"Why do you keep questioning her?" I ask. She turned to face me and tried to make an angry face to frighten me. I laughed at her attempt.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. It has been forever since a human has come from the other world and I want to meet her. Is that so wrong? Besides better her company then you disgusting koopas!" she said. I was almost about to claw her face off when king dad grabbed her and took her over his shoulder.

"Ok times to show you to your room, by kids see you at dinner!" he said walking away. I could still hear princess peach yelling and banging on his shell as he turned the corner.

I look over at Cass who still looks scared. I walk over to her and hug her. "Trust me Cass; we have kidnapped her enough to know that she can't do any damage. She is not someone to be scared of."

"I am not scared because I think she could hurt me. It's just that I kind of have a fear of people." She tells me.

"People meaning humans or people meaning anyone?" I ask.

"Anyone. I don't think she likes me that much." She says.

"Well if she doesn't then her loss. More of you for me then." I playfully say. She laughs.

"So what now?" Roy asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I am sick today so I have extra time to release another chapter!

Pac-man started barking and jumping up and down. "What is it Pac-man?" I asked him.

"Why did you name it Pac-man?" lemmy asked.

"Oh, Pac-man was a game back in my world and he reminded me of him." I replied. Pac-man started barking again and hopped over to the window.

"I think he wants outside." Iggy stated.

"Nooo he wants to go to the moon, what else would he want?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Well it's a nice day so let's go outside. The guy who came in here said I shouldn't keep him locked up for too long." I said.

On the way outside we ran into the dry bone from earlier. Once we told him we were going outside he handed me a metal bar. It is equivalent to a stick for a dog I guess. His teeth would probably break the stick anyway.

Once we got outside Pac-man turned to face me. "Ok I can carry this thing but no way can I throw it."

"Allow me." Roy said grabbing the bar and chucking it across the huge piece of land that is their yard. Pac-man went running for it.

"I'm bored let's do something else." Wendy complained. "Cass, truth or dare?"

"Oh no I do not play that game. I don't know about you guys but back at home you had to reveal stuff that was very personal or do something disgusting. Count me out." I replied.

"Oh come on! We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to!" Wendy cried out.

"Fine. Truth." I said, giving in.

"Ok tell me about your first kiss." She said. Roy started making gagging noises while Ludwig looked annoyed. The rest of them just stood there waiting for my answer.

"Well, actually… it was with Ludwig and I don't think you would want me to go in detail about kissing your brother." I said, hiding my face.

"I was your first kiss? Your other boyfriends never kissed you?" Ludwig asked me.

"Hehehe… what other boyfriends?" I meekly replied.

"You have been single your whole life?" Morton asked me.

"Yea I know I got that a lot at home. Back at my home they use to get in relationship so easily. I wanted to make sure I was in love before I got into a relationship." Ludwig smiled. "Ok my turn, Morton truth or dare?"

"Dare! I love dares! It's like you're a secret agent! It-"

"Ok agent Morton, your mission if you wish to accept it is this. You have to go get five people from the castle in the next seven minutes and without explaining anything to them get them to do the can-can for me." I laughed. "Your time starts… now!"

Morton took off to the castle. After five minutes he came back with two guards, azalea, bowser Jr and a ice bro.

"What's going on? Morton why did you get us to come out here?" azalea asked him.

"Can't explain! Quick do the can-can!" Morton said.

The ice bro raised his hand "what's the can-can?"

"tick-tock Morton." I said as another minute passed.

Morton gasped and ran up to them. "it's this thingy!" he stuck his arms around two people then brought his knee up, then foot, then the other knee, then other foot.

"Oh!" the ice bro said and started doing it. Azalea still looked confused but decided to join in. bowser Jr also joined after her. The guards looked at each other, and then shrugged before joining.

"Yes I won!" Morton said. "You can all go back now."

As they left Morton turned to Ludwig. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't want to play this juvenile game. I agree with Cass." He argued.

"Well Cass is playing now right?" Morton asked.

"Truth then. I would rather not make a fool of myself." He explained.

"Well then there goes my plan to dare you to shave your head." Ludwig glared at him. "Ok, how did you learn to flutter jump like the yoshis?"

"Lame question," Roy commented.

"Well one day waiting for Mario to get to my castle I found a yoshi. It looked somewhat young and must not have known who I was and he taught me. I basically improved it over the years. Now Cass truth or dare?"

"What I already had my turn already ask someone else." I complained.

"Nope Cass he can ask anyone he wants on his turn." Wendy said.

"Fine, truth. I will never pick dare." I said.

"Then this is going to get boring fast." Roy said.

"Fine then on your turn pick dare!" I said back.

"I will!" he replied.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" he asked.

"Is this going to be all about you two?" Iggy asked.

"I agree with you Iggy its time to stop ganging up in me. Well the first thing I thought when I saw you was 'I am doomed.'" I answered.

He frowned. "Well that's to be expected I guess."

"did you forget that the first time I saw you was when you kidnapped me and I know I can't fight worth anything." I told him.

"Oh right. That kind of backfired on me." he said.

"Roy truth or dare?" I asked him.

"You know what one. I doubt you can give any bad ones." He said.

"Ok well… wait where is-"I started but then screamed as I heard someone bark loudly behind me. He had got the bar.

"Well I guess you need to work on the return part. Ok boy were going inside now." I said. He barked and went inside the castle with us. He eventually turned and went to where I think he thought my room would be.

"Morton do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked.

"Sure, you hungry?"

"No, well yes but that's not the point." I said.

He led us to the kitchen and grabbed us a few snack bars since none of us really ate yet. I grabbed a glass of water and left.

"Ok now that we are full what is my dare?" Roy asked me.

"You will see." I said mysteriously.

They followed me to roys room. He looked confused but opened the door.

I walked over to the claw machine. "Cass no." he said scared.

"Oh I'm not going to do it." I said. He sighed in relief.

"It's your dare after all." I said.

"No you said we can refuse so I am refusing!" he exclaimed.

"Sure if you don't mind being called a chicken for the rest of your life." Iggy said.

Roy looked around at all of us. He knew he was trapped. His ego would not let that happen. He hung his head and grabbed the glass from my hand and poured it on the claw machine. It shot electric sparks for a few seconds then shut down.

"Revenge time." Roy said. "Cass truth or-"

"Oh Cass there you are!" peach said entering the room.

"Weren't you with king dad?" Ludwig asked folding his arms.

"Your point being? Come on Cass we are going to the doctors. You don't know what sort of diseases you might have got from them." Peach said grabbing my arm.

"Hey we are not diseased!" Roy exclaimed.

"Ya and we still haven't finished our game yet!" Wendy added.

"That's ok I can take care of that." Roy simply said. He went over to lemmy and grabbed his ball. He then threw it out the window. Lemmy almost went with it but Iggy grabbed him.

"The stairs use the stairs!" he said. Lemmy went running out. As Iggy was watching him run out Roy grabbed his glasses.

"Hey!" he screamed.

Roy then pushed him out into the hallway and spinned him around. "Come and get me!" he said stomping his foot to Iggys left. Iggy went running after where he thought Roy went.

"Don't you even try anything on Me." Wendy said darkly.

"Ok fine then." Roy said leaving the room.

"He is so going to trash your room." I said.

"Oh no he's not! Roy get back here!" Wendy said chasing after him. Now there was only me, Ludwig and Morton left.

"Damn brats" peach mumbled to herself. "Come on Cass we are going to the doctors."

"What doctors? No, no, no, no, no, no. I hate the doctors. You can go by yourself." I said.

Just then bowser walked in. "kids are you in here? Oh there you are my sweet!" bowser said walking up to peach.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us king dad?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, yes! Larry has returned after failing to defeat Mario. He has minor wounds but will stay in his bed for at least a few days. Morton go wait for me in the car." He said.

"Good luck Morton." I say.

"Don't worry Cass, I will be able to defeat him this time!" Morton said while he was leaving.

"So my princess what were you doing in here?" bowser asked her.

"Oh bowser." She fakely answered. "I feel ill and when I asked them to take me to the doctors they said no!"

"How dare you kids! Come on you two it's been awhile since any of us went there anyways." He said. Peach smirked at us as we started off.

"I really hate that princess." Ludwig whispered to me.

Once we got there peach was talking to the doctor as we were waiting to go in. "so this is just like a check up right? No needles or anything?" I ask Ludwig.

"For us yes. Since you never been here before they will probably ask for a blood sample. Are you scared of needles?" he asked.

"No I just really hate them. By the way I might come out really grumpy after this."

"Cass you're first." The doctor koopa said peaking his head out. He was a somewhat old koopa and he was dressed like any other doctor. I went in and he did the normal doctor stuff.

"Almost done. Now if I could just get a blood sample and we will be able to tell you the results." He said getting out a needle.

He stuck it in my vein. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I whispered. I am no good with needles. He filled up around two viles.

"There all done. That was not to bad was it?" he asked me.

"No I couldn't feel the blood being sucked from my arm at all." I said sarcastically.

I went and sat down in the waiting room while the others went in. after bowser came out the doctor followed.

"You are all basically healthy." He said. "Cass you have low iron intake."

"I know where this is going. Pass the pills. And am I also right you are about to pass me protein pills?" I asked.

He nodded and passed them over. "You knew you needed them? Why didn't you tell us?" Ludwig asked me.

"I told you I hated needles."

"Umm doctor about the results?" peach asked.

"What results?" bowser asked her.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. The results show that Cass is in fact your daughter princess." He calmly said.

"what!" we all screamed.

"That's not possible! My birth parents are back at home! This must all be some sort of mistake! They even have pictures of me at a very young age!" I said panicking.

"That's because we gave you up at birth." She said. I could almost see tears forming at her eyes.

"No, no this cannot be happening!" I say before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! This is what happens when I decide I can write without a schedule. To make up for it, I am going to try making another story alongside this one. It will be about the koopalings- starring Larry. Basically it will be like the movie scary godmother if you ever saw it. It was aired around Halloween on the family channel.

I love that moment when you just wake up and have no idea what's going on in the world. Everything is peaceful. There are no problems, like a princess claiming to be your mother.

I had the weirdest dream that peach got us to go to the doctors and had a blood test done to prove I was her daughter. It was one of the weirdest dreams I had since I came here.

I could feel a hand brushing over my head. I relaxed and cuddled into one of my pillows that I was hugging. I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. Princess peach looked down at me. She was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up." She said shyly.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, pushing myself up so that I was sitting. The world was still a little dizzy for me.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday? You have been out for quite awhile now." She told me.

Then I remembered my dream. It really happened?

"You mean when we were at the hospital?" I questioned. She nodded.

"How could I be your daughter? My family would have told me by now, and I have had blood work done before so they would have noticed." I reasoned.

"All I know is that I left you at a hospital with a doctor right after giving birth to you. I don't know why your parents wouldn't tell you." She said still surprisingly calm.

"Why did you give me away?"

"I didn't want to. I did it for your own good. It was dangerous times here. It still sort of is." She said to me.

"So… do I have any sisters or brothers?" I asked.

"No you were the only child I had." She answered.

"Just wondering, is Mario my father?" even though I knew she must have had some sort of relationship with him at some time I still was not positive. 

"No, he is not. Your father was prince Haru of the flower kingdom." She told me.

"Was?" I said shocked. Did she mean…

"Yes, was. He died a little while after you were born. More like murdered actually." She said. Her calm demeanor was slowly turning angry.

"Oh I am sorry. What was he like?" I said trying to keep her calm.

"He was truly amazing. He not only was a great ruler but a fine swordsman as well. He also dabbled in magic as well before the… unfortunate happened."

"Do you know who killed him?" I asked.

"Yes I do. It's the miserable koopa that kidnapped us." She said angrily.

"Bowser? How did this all start?"

"The story begins around the time me and Haru were engaged. All three of our kingdoms were friendly with each other. You could actually say that me and bowser were actually friends back then. I was around your age when it all happened. One day I went to visit bowser and his wife clawdia. They already had a few kids by then."

"Clawdia? Was she-"

"The koopalings mother? Yes she was. I will tell you what happens to her as the story continues. Any who I went to visit bowser and found him in his bedchambers clearly upset. When I asked him what was wrong he said he found out clawdia was cheating on him with another man."

"Who?" I asked.

"He did not tell me and I respected his decision not to." She told me. "He stayed with her though. He still loved her and thought that it would be better for his kids. She never did stop cheating on him though. They eventually had the others but I am getting ahead of myself. I would visit him more often to make sure he was okay. He eventually fell in love with me. I told him that I was in love with my fiancé but that awful koopa started kidnapping me! Your father was an excellent fighter though and rescued me every time. Unfortunately he started to get very ill. He had no energy, started losing his strength and could not sleep at all. He often complained of nightmares." She told me.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently they were very bad. Why?" she asked me.

"Oh, probably nothing." I said. I had no idea whether or not to tell her. She gave me a strange look before continuing.

"Eventually it came to a point he alone could not rescue me. He decided to enlist the help of Mario and luigi, who at the time were just plumbers in a place called Brooklyn."

"How did they get here anyway?" I asked.

"Haru knew some magic that he learned from his teacher at the time. It takes a lot of things to make sure it works."

"Teacher? Was there a magic school?" I questioned.

"No. one of the priestess in his kingdom took him under her wing as her student. Even though he was a quick learner the only times it worked was when we got Mario and luigi and when we sent you to the other world." She explained.

"So does that mean I could get back to the other world?"

"The only ones I know of who know how to do it were Haru and his teacher."

"Then how did I get here?" I asked.

"Sometimes portals will open in the worlds. That's how me and Haru got here." She said.

"Wait, prince Haru is human? Why doesn't anyone mention him?"

"It's not good to speak of the dead like they are living." she told me.

"Ok then. Maybe we can go to the flower kingdom and get his teacher to help us." I said hopefully.

"We can't" she said, getting up and looking out the window.

"You see, after we had you and sent you to the other world for your own protection from king bowser your father was murdered by him. It was a horrible sight." She sighed, wiping a few tears that began to drop down her face.

"I walked into our bed chambers to check in on him and found him lying there in a pool of his own blood. A large gash going down his chest. Bowser didn't even deny it. After his death the flower kingdom shut down. It still to this day has no leader. I am still not allowed in. every kingdom is banned."

"Why would you not be allowed in? You didn't kill him." I said, standing up. She then turned to me.

"I know. Ever since that day the kingdoms have had no real communication. We basically are at war with each other. One thing that really set the dark kingdom off was the day clawdia died."

"How did she die?" I asked. I was beginning to sound like a toddler asking so many questions.

"It was just like any other day. I was captured waiting for Mario to come rescue me which he took up since Haru died. Clawdia accidently got in the way and Mario by accident…killed her. He was really upset afterwards since it was basically a mutual agreement that we never attack anyone who doesn't attack us. After that is when me and Mario fell in love."

"Oh so that's why the koopalings hate Mario so much." I said to myself.

"I don't know why you talk of them so highly. They captured both of us and are children of that horrible man. They are beasts." She said switching back to bitch mode.

"They have been nothing but nice to me. I am not defending what bowser did but there are two sides to every story. And what about his kids? Your story had nothing involving them anyway." I argued.

"I highly doubt that the koopas are anything but mean and evil. His side of the story is plain and simple. He fell for me and since he is evil decided to capture me. He got jealous of Haru and killed him! How can you not react to any of this!" she screamed.

"I... am so confused." I whispered.

Just then Wendy walked in.

"I hope you are not stressing poor Cass out. We don't need her passing out again." Wendy smirked.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" peach said snarly.

"Yea but it's my castle, not yours. And it is also Cass's room, not yours. So what are you still doing here?" Wendy said grinning.

"Cass is my daughter I am allowed to spend time with her. It's what mothers do. Of course, you wouldn't know about that."

I was shocked that peach would stoop that low. I looked over at Wendy. She looked very angry.

"PREPARE TO DIE BITCH!" she screamed. As Wendy charged at her I grabbed her from behind and tried to hold her back. Peach ran to the other side of the room scared.

"Wendy, no!" I said. I tried to think of something I could say to get her off. "Don't ruin your amazing nails by getting blood soaked on them, she's not worth it!"

Peach looked sort of shocked. Wendy began to calm down. Peach took this time to walk out of the room, nose stuck up in the air.

"I am so sorry for your tragedy." She said sitting on my bed.

"What?" I replied. Did she hear about my father and being sent away to the other world?

"You know, having a bitch like princess peach for a mom."

"Oh. Well she is my birth mother. And I think she just has had a bad experience that makes her that way." I said.

"No reason to act like a bitch. So how did you get to the other world anyway?" she asked.

I told her about how princess peach sent me away because she thought something bad would happen if bowser found out. I felt the other stuff she didn't really need to hear. Unlike me she sat through the whole thing without any questions.

"Well trust me you don't have to worry about bowser. You're like family to us. Personally I think we are closer than you could ever be with peach. I can't believe she is a mother. She must be really old!" she laughed.

I giggled at her statement. I was really in thought. I left some parts out of the story, but if she didn't know some parts about her mother and wanted to know then I would tell her. Unlike my mom I would not hold back such information.

I must have been quiet because she then said "what's wrong Cass?"

"Wendy, I know this is a sensitive topic but could you tell me about your mother?"

Her face grew dark. "I must have been around the age of 4. Bowser Jr was just a newborn. I didn't know why my dad kept capturing peach. I thought it was just because we didn't like them so we took their ruler. I now know that dad was in love with her. I feel so bad for mom. She probably didn't know either." She said sadly.

This really got me upset. Should I tell her what peach told me? peach might have lied. Or bowser might have lied to her. And how are you suppose to tell a girl her mother was not faithful to her dad? It seemed like something that maybe I shouldn't go deep into.

"Anyway Ludwig, Roy, lemmy and Iggy were old enough to try and fight off Mario. As you could tell they were not that good as they were now. Iggy was still fighting alongside dad. One night when Mario came to rescue his princess he came across my mom. He claims that he didn't do it on purpose but I know better. He wanted revenge."

"Wanted revenge for what?" I asked her.

"He wanted revenge for king dad killing…" she started off.

"For killing my dad." I finished for her.

"I wasn't sure which one was your dad." She admitted. "Around the time you were conceived was the time Mario came around. At least for what I heard. I could actually see peach cheating on him with Mario. I mean it was quite obvious that she was in love with Mario when she first saw him. Bad move Haru." She said.

I felt horrible. Partly because of what she said. The other part was that she didn't know it was switched around. Or at least from what peach said.

"Look I just need to say this." I said. I could hear the nervousness in my voice. Wendy looked at me. She looked confused.

"O-Kay?"

"When peach was here, she told me many things. One of the things she told me was that when they were all friends she found bowser in his bed chambers, clearly upset. She said that he said that he found out clawdia was cheating on him." I said.

It was silent. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what peach told me. Only bowser and her would know the truth if he really said that."

"Well she is lying! No way had my mother cheated on my dad! Where is she?" she said yelling. She started to get up and head to the door. It looked like she was holding in tears and her legs were wobbling. She took three steps before falling on the ground crying.

I ran up and stuck my arms around her. "Sh-shes telling the truth…isn't she? I c-can't believe…"

"It might and it might not be true. Maybe there is a missing part to this story." I said.

She looked up at me, sadness was in her eyes. She moved and I took my hands back. She sat down. "You know Cass, you are like the sister I never had."

"Well you are like the sister I always wanted." She looked at me confused. "I never had the relationship with my sister that I would have liked too."

She smiled at me. Then we both got up on our feet. "Wow that was way longer then I planned to be here. I need to go." She said heading to the door.

"Why where did you need to go?" I asked.

"Morton's back. He returned with a broken arm. Too bad it wasn't his jaw. Ah well it's not like I have to listen to him anyway, it's my turn." She told me.

"Oh I guess I really did keep you waiting. How long until you have to leave?"

"I was suppose to at the time I came in here. I planned to be late anyway. Want to come wish me goodbye?" she said.

"Sure." I said. "Just let me get ready."


	15. Chapter 15

I got ready and left my room with Wendy. Me and her were so close. The koopalings were coming back pretty hurt so far. When you play the games you never think of any of the characters seriously getting hurt. They always appear in the next game, even if they didn't it would not matter because they were not real.

When we got outside we saw bowser, Jr, and Percy waiting for Wendy next to the clown car.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked him.

"I came to see you before you went off. Unfortunately I was not allowed to come with you. Give him hell for me babe." he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"You know I will." She said. Then she got on the clown car with bowser and Jr.

We waved goodbye as they flew off. It was then me and Percy.

"So…" he began. "I heard you are princess peaches daughter."

I sighed. "How many people know?" I asked him quietly, cupping one of my hands on my cheek.

"Oh not that many… just anyone who has been in the castle for the last few hours."

"great." I muttered. "I kind of wish no one knew. I am conflicted of this right now." I told him.

"You need some alone time?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ok cool. I will see you later when Wendy comes back then." He then left.

I began to make my way back to the castle when I heard barking. I turned around in time to see Pac-man jump on me. it was more like a push then a tackle.

"Down boy!" I heard a voice yell. As Pac-man got off of me I saw Iggy was next to him.

"Oh hey Iggy, I didn't know you were out here." I said.

"I thought that while you were asleep Pac-man might have wanted to come outside. He is a really fast learner. I don't know what the trainer was talking about." He told me.

"Well he seems to like you." I said. Pac-man barked to this. "Iggy, if when Mario comes and I leave, can you take care of him for me?"

Iggy's eyes got big "well I never had a pet before, but sure! Oh and I was wondering if I could take him with me when it is my turn to fight Mario? I promise he won't get hurt. Mario can't do anything on chain chomps."

"Ok but I don't want either of you two getting hurt." I said. He nodded.

"Cass, where are you?" I heard a female voice ask. We both turned to see peach was screaming my name from inside the castle. She began to come outside.

"Quick hide!" Iggy yelled. He pushed me behind Pac-man. I fell on my knees so I was fully covered.

Peach made her way outside and to Iggy.

"You, piggy. Where is my daughter?" she questioned.

"I have no idea." He said innocently "maybe she went into the sewers, or the wilderness. She also liked to go into the torture chambers, way far back so that no one could see-"

Just then a red bird flew by. Pac-man went running after it leaving me utterly exposed.

"Oh um… there you are Cass! Peach has been looking for you! I must go… get Pac-man! Yes so…later." He said and then sped off.

We both awkwardly stared at each other. I got up and tried to think of something to say.

"Well I better be off…"

"No you are not! What did I tell you about those koopalings?" she screamed at me.

"Your opinion of them." I answered her. She did not take to well to my comment.

"I told you the truth about those awful koopalings!" she screamed again as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me inside.

"Ow, ow, you know this is considered physical abuse where I come from."

"Oh yes like you would win a case against a princess." She said to me.

She dragged me into the library in the castle. She must have been captured a lot to remember where it was.

She went to a table and sat down. I sat down next to her.

"So, why are we in here?" I asked. She doesn't really strike me as a reader.

"Oh you know, to look through books and stuff." She said giggling. Her moods seem to switch often.

She grabbed a book and started flipping through the pages. I looked down at the book. It was titled "royalties of the world."

She looked at me "look this is a page about me. It has my info and information about the mushroom kingdom on it." She said handing it over to me.

It had a picture of her in the top left. Her full name princess toadstool. Her birth date was also shown. She is 32.

She saw what I was looking at and quickly covered the page in embarrassment. "Ok let's look over some others."

She started flipping through pages. She came across bowsers and ripped it out and threw it behind her.

"Your father was once in here." She said. "He is now in the deceased section. They update this book every time something changes. This is the newer version. You will be in here someday too you know?"

I didn't know. I didn't feel like a princess. I had no idea what this world was like or what I was supposed to do. If princess peach was a princess then what was I called?

She then stopped on a page. She flipped the book over to me. "So what do you think of him?" she asked in a cutesy voice.

This one was of prince peasley. He was the prince of the beanbean kingdom. He is also known as a hero, like Mario. He is a beanish. He has golden blonde hair. He is 24.

I thought of what peach was getting at but I wasn't sure. "Well what is there to think of him? I don't know him."

"I know him, he's a great guy. Do you think he's cute?" she asked in the same voice.

"Sure I guess." I said.

"Well maybe when Mario rescues us I can introduce you to each other. I think you would get along great with him."

"Ok I just have to ask, are you trying to set us up or something?" I asked.

"Well if you prefer another prince in here then all you need to do is point him out." She said pushing the book closer to me.

I was about to try and explain to her about Ludwig when I just decided to show her. I grabbed the book and she smiled. I flipped to Ludwig and handed it to her.

Maybe it wasn't the best way to tell her, but watching her smiling face turn to shock was pretty funny. Until she snapped out of it.

"Cass don't even joke around about that!" she yelled.

"I'm not joking. I love him." I told her.

"You're…you're not joking. Oh my god Cass this cannot happen! His father murdered your father! And he is a koopaling! Cass… did he rape you?" she asked seriously.

I got up and slammed my hands down on the table; I am so happy that no one was in there at this time. "No he did not! You don't know the koopalings at all! None of them would try and hurt me. They were nice to me, even before they knew I was royalty! I love Ludwig. He makes me happy. He is a great guy and you can't see past what happened between you and bowser!" I screamed.

"This place makes people cold and heartless! What about your father Cass? How can you just ignore that fact?" she said.

I began to calm down. "I still don't know bowsers side. Even if you are my birth mother I haven't known you for long. Even if you didn't want to give me away that doesn't change the fact. And as to Ludwig being his son. Let's say a boy's father was a rapist, should he get treated like a rapist because his father was one?"

Her eyes got dark. "Cass, as your mother I am trying to help you. You may have not known me for long, but you haven't known them for long either. I have been here my whole life. If you were to stay here, the luckiest you would get is a quick death." She then walked past me and outside of the library.

I felt tears strolling down my eyes. This was so confusing. I went into the left corner of the library and sat down. I brung my knees up and hugged them while I buried my face into them.

So much was running through my head. I loved Ludwig knowing he was bowsers child. I came here captured and yet they are my friends, my family. Even though I haven't been here long I have been here long enough to tell if they were planning something.

Then there is peach. She might be my birth mother but she is really moody. She is just looking out for me I think but she does a terrible job at it. She has been through a lot so I can see where she is coming from. It doesn't seem like she listens to me at all. We can't get through one conversation without fighting.

As I sat there crying I felt someone hug me. I looked up through teary eyes and saw Ludwig.

"What's wrong Cass?" he asked me.

"A lot of things lately Ludwig." I said. "I told peach about us."

"Really? How did she take it?" he asked.

"She said if I stayed here I would be lucky to get a quick death." I said.

"Trust me Cass; if anyone here is to hurt you they will be the ones who would get lucky for a quick death." He said.

"Thanks Ludwig. I know I probably seem very weak lately."

"Nonsense. You went from another world to here, got captured, and found out you're a princess. I think that is a pretty good reason to be upset or freaking out." He told me.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I said to him, smiling.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." He said. I giggled and kissed him.

"So why are you in the library?" he asked me while we were getting up.

"Peach dragged me in here." I said grabbing the book from the table. "She showed me this book. She wanted to try and hook me up with this prince." I said showing him the guys' page.

"Well I will have to take care of that." He said, grabbing the book. He grabbed the page and tore it with his claws into confetti.

"Aww you're so cute when you're jealous." I said to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Just then a goomba ran inside the library.

"Prince Ludwig, princess Cass, Wendy has returned." He said quickly.

"Tell me of my sister." He said, moving to the goomba.

"As of right now she is unconscious. Mario got a good jump in on her."

"Right. Take us to her." Ludwig commanded.

"Right away sir." The goomba said, scrambling away.

I never liked running. I was never good at it. Ludwig on the other hand was a good runner. Luckily the hospital wing was not too far from the library and I managed to keep up.

We were stopped at the door by a doctor. He refused to let anyone but the people working on Wendy in. we took a seat in the waiting section. Iggy soon came running in a little while later.

"Is Wendy alright?" he asked as soon as we spotted us.

"We don't know, they won't let anyone in right now." I told him.

Iggy sighed and took a seat next to Ludwig. After a few minutes one of the doctors approached Iggy.

"Your father has called for you. You are to be sent off to your castle." He said.

"But what about Wendy? Fine I'm going, you guys stay here." He told us.

"Bye Iggy." We said as he left.

After awhile they were still in there. Ludwig stood up.

"Where are you going Ludwig?" I asked him.

"The doctors will let us know of any changes with Wendy. Let's go see how Larry and Morton are doing." He said, grabbing my hand.

He led us to where they were staying. He opened the door. On the bed closest to us was Larry; on the father side was Morton. Morton was asleep while Larry was just lying down looking bored.

One he spotted us he sat up. "Hi guys." Ludwig said hello back and I waved. "We have to be quiet, Morton just fell asleep and my ears can finally rest."

"So how have you guys been?" I asked.

"Good. I am practically healed up. How is Wendy, is she back yet?" he asked, looking at both of us.

I looked at Ludwig; he then said "Wendy is back, we haven't seen her yet though."

"Oh ok then. I hope she is well." Larry said.

After awhile of chatting we got up and left. I must have shut the door a little too hard because I then heard from inside the room "Hey who was that! Was it Ludwig? Roy? Cass? Wendy? Iggy? King dad? Jr-"

"Oh my god shut the hell up!"

We started walking towards my room. "Ludwig do you think we should have told Larry about Wendy?"

"No. after our mother died it's hard for any of us to hear of something worse than a broken bone." He told me.

"I feel terrible. I have been complaining about being related to a princess while you have to deal with your siblings being in the hospital!" I said.

"It's ok. I am use to taking care of everyone, being the oldest and all." He said, as we stopped at my door.

"Goodnight Ludwig." I said to him.

"Goodnight Cass." He said back. He leaned down and kissed me before heading off.

I went into my room and shut the door. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but sleeping meant nightmares. Tonight though I had a plan.

I looked around my bookcase and found one on the lilygreen. I was hoping it could somehow help me. Once I found it I scanned through to the how to use section of it. It said that I had to have it next to me on my pillow for the night. You could tell if it worked if it had wilted the next morning.

I got ready for bed and stuck the lilygreen next to me, hoping that I could have sweet dreams tonight.


	16. Not a chapter yet

Ok so I have some explaining to do.

Some time after I wrote the last chapter I took some time to write out what I wanted to happen in the story. It was going to be amazing with so many details. I wrote the description of each chapter, beginning to end. All I probably would have needed to do was write the dialog in and I could have finished the story.

Keyword: **Could.**

You see, the computer I am currently on had alot of viruses. It runs really slow and has a hard time with what most computers would find easy. One day a long time ago when I was actually writing the story, it stopped working and shut itself off. Ok, I thought to myself, I will just turn it back on and continue what I was doing.

Wrong.

When I turned it back on, everything on my computer was deleted! My family tried to save the data but it was too late. Everything was gone, including my story plotline. I could barely remember what I had written. I looked back through my story for any reminders and couldn't find any. I actually found out I wasn't that fond of my OC either. The plan was to let the story die and maybe when I got better at writing do another story.

Then the emails started to come in.

Almost everytime I logged in to my email I would see someone reviewed, favourited, and/or alerted to me or my story. People telling me to continue and how much they loved my story. I was shocked. Then I stated to think of all the fanfictions that I have read that have stopped and never continued. Those stories were amazing, but stopped randomly, but their reviewers never did. So I took another look at my story. I have thought of many different ways to end it but I think I have found a way that will do justice for the plot already in it.

Which means I am planning to continue the story.

I cannot start right away though. I have to make sure it will end the way I want it to and not screw it up. I also have an exam for tommorow which I should really be studing for. Thank you for sticking with me this entire time and the next chapter should hopefully be up in 1 or 2 weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on the ground. Did the lilygreen have some sort of effect I had not counted on? I knew I should have consulted someone before trying to use it. Am I home now?

I pushed myself up into a kneeling position and looked around. I saw a mansion in front of me surrounded by a gate. I was on the path leading to the front door. It was still night, the full moon shined aboved me. The grass was way overgrown and could use a good mowing. The mansion had a few dead trees in the yard, mold had grown on the branches. Not only had mold grown on the trees, but on everything else too, including the house. The mansion itself was more narrow than wide. The some of its windows were broken and... I could have sworn I just saw a figure in a window near the top.

It started to rain heavily so against my better judgement I decided to go in the mansion. I pushed my way through the creeky gates and made my way to the door. There was a busted statue on the lawn. I tried to read the inscription but it was in another language. Walking past it I made my way to the door. I knocked. Nothing.

After waiting a few minutes I knocked again. Nothing.

Not wanting to remain in the downpour of rain I pushed the door open and went inside. It was very dark but the moonlight that shined in made it just light enough to see. There were doors leading to other rooms and a circular staircase going up.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yell out. No one anwsered. It seemed as if no one lived here for a long time.

I grabbed the towel on the coatrack next to me and made my way up the stairs. I could hear my breath and the stairs creaking below me. As I was almost to the next floor the stair tile I was standing on broke. I screamed and started swinging my arms around, feeling for anything to grab. I caught hold of the rail and managed to pull myself up. Once I was on the second floor I walked to a window showing the front of the house. It did not look like the rain was going to let up any time soon. Lightning hit a dead tree, setting it on fire for a few seconds before the rain put it out. I backed away from the window and decided to look for anything that could help me.

I choose to check a few rooms. I went to the nearest door to me and opened it. I immediately felt something hard hit my gut. I kneeled over but something hit my face knocking me onto my rear end. I looked up to see what was happening.

I saw Tammy, that mean girl from my 7th grade class. What was she doing here? She pulled out a knife and started advancing on me. I am not sticking around to find out why!

I ran down the hallway and tried another door. This time I was headbutted into the wall. There in front of me was Amanda, with Sarah and Debbie behind her. Sarah had a wooden baseball bat with her. I started running again.

I turned a corner and looked back at what was now an army of people. they began appearing out of thin air. different people from my life I just wish I could forget! Their numbers started to get bigger and bigger, now with people I barley even knew! I started to run down the stairs when I slipped where the missing tile use to be. I grabbed onto the tile in front of me but my fingers were slipping. I heard someone walking up the stairs. A tall figure soon was in front of me.

"Ludwig!" I screamed out, "please help me!"

"I can't" He calmly replied.

"What! Ludwig, if you don't help me i'm going to die! I... I love you Ludwig." I said, whispering the last part.

"I love you too Cass."

Then I fell.

* End of dream sequence*

I awoke with a start. I almost jumped with a start but an arm was wrapped around my stomach, holding me down.

I looked and saw Ludwig holding me. I relaxed into his embrace. He started to run his claws through my hair soothingly.

"rough night?" he asked. 

"Yep, I swear I might just never go back to sleep. I hate having these awful dreams every time I go to bed."

"I might never go to sleep again either." He said, looking at me.

"Why, are you having nightmares too?" I asked, looking back to him.

"Nope, but my dreams are already reality." he then smiled at me.

"You are too sweet, thank you so much." I say, reaching up and kissing him.

"Your welcome. Want some tea? It's very calming."

"I would love some." I said, sitting up.

He then reached over to the small table beside me and grabbed a tea cup and handed it to me. "It might be a little cold."

I took a sip, "It's perfect, like you."

"Cass you don't need to keep complimenting me. There is nothing you could say that I haven't thought to myself already." He said.

I smiled and took another sip. "Say, Ludwig."

"Hmm?" He replied, taking a tea cup for himself.

"Why are you in my room anyway?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He began to look a little panicked. "What? Is it so wierd... I ummm... Oh yea I brought you tea because I noticed you were not having a good sleep. I was just being a good boyfriend." He said proudly.

"You would have to be in my room to notice I was not sleeping well Ludwig." I said Smugly. He looked surprised. "So tell me Ludwig, how long have you been in here?"

"well... I came back around a half-hour ago with tea." He told me.

"Continue."

"But before that... I was probably around here for about _seven hours_." He said, mumbling the last part.

"Seven hours! What's wrong with your bed?" I asked.

"Easy, your not in it." He said grinning at me.

"Oh my god Ludwig." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing so hard that it felt like the blood was going to come and burst out of my face.

"Cass I might know a way to help you with your nightmares." Ludwig randomly said.

I looked at him quickly. "What? How?"

"Well it's simple enough." He explained, getting up and walking around the room, " Your nightmares are probably caused because of your negativity. You have to admit you are quite a negative person. When You lie down at night your thought cloud your mind and they continue in your sleep."

"How are you sure that's the reason?" I asked.

"I'm not, but when I was younger... around the time when my mother died. I use to have a similar problem. I researched my delimma and found a way to clear my mind. It is like a meditation. I can guide you through it if you like." He said, sitting back down and holding my hands.

"Sure, can't hurt to try right?" I said.

"Great. We can try now since it's still early morning and no one is up. I think we should try it outside. Nature is very Soothing." He said.

"Ok then if we are going outside then I need to get ready." I said, standing up.

"Sure."

"Which means I need to get changed."

"I don't mind." He replied, lieing back down and smiling up at me.

"Which means I will be getting naked."

"I definitely don't mind" He said, his smile getting bigger as he looked me up and down.

"Ludwig the story is rated T nothing is going to happen!" I yelled, pushing him out the door before closing and locking it.

"This story might be rated T but that doesn't mean that the author can't write another story about us once this one ends!"

* Outside the castle five minutes later*

"Ok Cass, start by closing your eyes. Good, now deep breathes in... now out. Clear your mind of everything. Focus on absolutly nothing. I know it must be hard not to think of me Cass but you need to try-"

*SMACK*

"Ok, ok, I get it I need to be serious. Once you have your mind clear think of a place where you feel safe."

A place where I feel safe? Would that be at home or here?

I began to think of many different places where I might feel safe. I realized The place I felt most safe was here with Ludwig. I visualized the area surrounding us to the best of my ability.

"Realize that nothing can harm you in this space. Now look out in the distance. All the negative feelings are out there."

As soon as he said that all of the people from my dream appeared.

"Remember that this is your space, they cannot harm you. Now destroy them. Find a way in you mind to make them go away."

The Ludwig in my mind stood up and began to advance towards them.

As if he was reading my mind he said, "Make sure the way you get rid of them was entirely done by you. People come and go and might not be there forever to protect you."

The Ludwig in my mind sat back down and looked at me, waiting. I glanced back up at the crowd making there way towards me. I can't do this. I can't face them alone. I-.

The mind Ludwig grabbed my hand and helped me up. I turned to face the group of people.

I took a few steps foreward. I just had to remember that they cannot hurt me. I took a few more steps foreward, but this time I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked back and saw not only Mind Ludwig behind me but everyone else I knew and cared about. My friends, family, birth family, The koopalings with bowser and jr., and many more.

I realized that I was never alone and faced the negative army of people which had formed into a giant negative ball. All of the negative feelings I have had over the years have merged. I wasn't going to let it take control of me any more. I ran towards it, with everyone cheering me on. Once I reached it, it vanished. was it really gone that easy? I looked back at everyones smiling faces.

"Now come back Cass. Focus on your physical body. When your ready, open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. everything seemed so much... brighter.

"So did it do anything for you?" he asked me.

I threw myself on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Ludwig! It worked!"

"Glad to hear it. It most likely won't be a permanent solution, so I will teach you how to do it yourself." He said, bringing me closer to him.

"I love you so much Ludwig! This never would have happened if it wasn't for you! I feel so hap-"

Then I blacked out.

"Cass? Cass!... Dammit I knew something like this would happen! Please don't leave Cass, I'll miss you too much." Ludwig said, grabbing my unconcious body and heading towards the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Where am I? I can't feel my body. No matter how hard I try I can't open my eyes. There are people around me speaking. I can only make out a couple of words they say. It feels like I am only... existing right now. Am I in some sort of a coma?

Am I even in the Mario world still?

I suddenly feel myself being dragged out of my body somehow. Am I dieing? Why do I feel so weightless?

I finally manage to open my eyes and look around. I am in space. I cannot see any planets anywhere. There are Luma's everywhere, all different colors. A blue one flys quickly past me, almost making me fall. I looked down and saw I was standing on nothing. I start to fling my arms and legs around, trying to stay upright. Then I feel someone lightly grab my shoulder and put me straight.

It was Rosalina. She was even more beautiful in person than in the games. She was craddling a small red Luma in her arms. Her demeanor was very calm like.

"Whats going on, where am I?" I asked.

She softly smiled at me, "It's nice to finally meet you Cass."

Realizing I forgot to say hello back I say, "It's nice to meet you too".

"You being here must mean your time is running up. Soon you will have to make your choice."

"Wait what? Do you know why I am here?" I questioned.

"Of course, You are here because I brought you here." she said.

"What? Why would you bring me here?" I inquired.

"Because you were unhappy in your world." She stated, petting her luma on the head. "I watch over both universes. I am from Earth as well. A long time ago I was once a similar position to you. My father... use to beat my mother and I. The only way I could escape was when I was sleeping. I would dream of a wonderful world where I could start over if I so wished to. I was brought to this world and when my time ended, I decided to stay. I still missed my friends in the other world though, So I would watch them from this universe. One person led to another, and then I found you."

"But why me? I wasn't abused or anything like that."

"I choose you because you were unhappy. I saw what your life was like and I think if i didn't take you now you would have eventually ended up killing yourself." Rosalina said.

I was shocked. "No I would not have killed myself! I know I have depression but it's not that bad."

"That type of thinking would have lead you to never seek out help. In this world you have managed to make friends with people you have really connected with and you have started focusing on the positive things in life. Your whole mindset has changed. Which is why you are being given the chance to go back to your family and friends back on Earth. Earth is not a terrible place but it does have its moments." she giggled.

"Wait, so does this mean Peach is not my mother?" I questioned.

"No she is not. Every time a new human comes to this world a story is agreed upon so they feel like they have a family here. I was told Daisy was my sister." She laughed.

"So every human here was originally from Earth?"

"Yes they were. There have been other humans who have come here as well. They decided to go back though." She told me.

Should I go back? I mean my real family is there, but what about my new friends here? I have grown so much, and what about Ludwig? I mean sure he knew about this the entire time and didn't tell me, but we were falling in love.

"What happens if I go back? What will my family think happened to me?" I asked.

"They will think that you were in a coma. Once you wake up you will think of your time here as nothing but a dream you had." She stated.

"...Is it this a dream?"

"That is for you to decide." She anwsered.

My head suddenly started to feel like it was spinning. I lost the abililty to see again and began to fall.

"Your time is not up yet Cass, but it draws nearer. Be careful of the choices you make during this time. I will watch over you from beyond the stars."

-Back in the Hospital-

"mhmhhmhmhm...mhmhmhmmhh... Cass mhmhmhmhmmh... seems like shes mhmhmhmmh... Oh she is awake."

I finally can open my eyes in my real body. I look around and see the koopalings and bowser around me. On the right is Ludwig who is smiling and holding my hand. On the left is a koopa with a doctors outfit on.

"It looks like she is okay. Must have just been a little fainting spell." The doctor koopa said, looking at his clipboard.

"Out of my way!" Yelled Peach. She pushed her way through the crowd and put herself between Ludwig and I. "This is all your fault! What did you do to her?"

"My fault?" Ludwig said, equally as loud. "The doctor just said she fainted! It must have been from all the pressure you have been putting on her!"

Soon the other koopalings also started yelling at Peach. Then Bowser Joined in at yelling at his kids. The doctor was trying to quiet them all down, but to no prevail. As they were agruing all the emotions from what I just learned began to flood into me. They are still going on with this stupid charade! After all we have been through. Do they even care about me at all? Is this all some stupid act that they are doing?

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all went silent and looked up at me.

"I already know the story! I know Peach is not my true mother! I know everything here has been nothing but a lie! I don't know why Rosalina brought me here, it has only made things worse!"

There faces began to turn pale. Ludwig reached for my arm but I pulled it away. "Just... leave me alone."

I jumped off the bed and ran out of the hospitial. Tears were flowing down my face. I had no idea where I was running to, but I wanted to be alone. I ended up at a beach. I fell to the ground and started sobbing.

After some time I heard someone approaching. They stopped once they reached me and sat down. I felt two arms go around my waist. I looked up to see Ludwig.

"Don't you know the meaning of alone?" I sarcastically asked.

"Of course. It means to be seperate, alone, or isolated from others." He defined.

"Then your point of being here would be?"

"I just think it is dangerous for you to be by yourself right now." he said to me.

"I am not going to kill myself! I am not suicidal!" I yelled.

"Well, actually I meant that it was getting late and it would be dangerous to be alone." He explained.

"Oh..."

There was a brief silence. I began to get up but Ludwig stopped me. "Please Cass let me explain my actions, then if you desire to leave I will let you."

"...Fine." I said.

"When you first got here I was aware that you were comming. Before Anyone can bring in a new human it has to be approved by every king, queen, and anyone who has any power. Since I am king Bowsers son I was told, along with my fellow brothers and sisters. There was a meeting for anyone who would be involved in the family story. You were suppose to be found in the goomba village by Peach. The time which you were to be found was also the time my dad decided to capture her. When I first saw you, I couldn't help but capturing you and bringing you here. The other powerholders were not too happy with us, but then again they never were. The only thing ever faked was your history. I love you Cass." He said.

"I love you too Ludwig." I said. "I'm sorry, I overreacted once I figured out the truth. It was probably a good thing that I didn't figure out until now."

Ludwig pushed himself up, then reached down and helped me up. "Ready to go home then?" I asked.

"Not yet." He replied. "Do you remember this place Cass?"

I looked around. It was a very pretty beach. That is wierd for me to say since I don't usually like beaches... wait why does this place seem so familiar? Oh, thats right!

"This is the place I brought you on what would be our unoffical first date. It was here that I first fell in love with you. I have loved every moment we have spent together, and I could imagine us spending the rest of our lives together."

"Ludwig that sounds an awful lot like a proposal." I jokingly said.

Ludwig then got down on one knee and said "Cass, will you marry me?"

He then pulled out a little black box, inside was a stunning diamond ring.

"Ludwig I-"

Suddenly a guard koopa came running towards the beach. "Prince Ludwig, Mario has arrived!"


	19. Update

Hello Darlings, guess whose back!

Do you guys know how awesome you guys are? I am not sure you do. I stopped writing this story years ago and I still get reviews and favorites. You guys are insane (In the best kind of way). You guys deserve an explanation on why I stopped writing and what is the future of this account.

When I was writing this I was very young. I was in either grade nine or ten of high school. I am now going in my second year of university. As I got older I became less and less satisfied with the work I was producing with my story. I have come to admit that my character was a self-insert Mary sue. I tried multiple times to change aspects like major plot lines, trying to give characters more depth, etc. None of that seemed to work for me. I even had the rest of the story planned out but the universe did not want to let that happen and my old computer got a virus which wiped out everything.

Even though I stopped I learned so much about writing. It was a fantastic experience. You guys are the ones who made it so fantastic and I can't thank you enough.

In fact maybe I feel like you guys deserve a reward…

Now this present is not going to be me finishing this story. Its dead guys, I'm sorry. Now I'm not going to be deleting this story. It is a part of me. I know so many stories I just loved on this website that I can no longer find which makes me so sad. So it will stay here for anyone who wants to reread it.

As for the reward, it is that I am thinking about starting a new story. I think I can make an even better one now. Part of the reward is that I am letting you pick the story idea. Listed below are a few I had come to mind which I think I would like to write. You guys get to pick which one you want to come to life. If the chosen story is not the one you picked, don't worry! At the end of that story I will present the options again with one new story idea added. You will be able to vote through the poll I will set up on my page. Good luck and happy voting!

1) Ludwig's Groom

Warning: this idea features Ludwig as a homosexual. If you are a homophobe or would rather imagine Ludwig as straight so that if he were real you would have a chance please skip this one.

Ludwig has studied the laws of Darkland ever since Bowser Jr. took his rightful place as heir to the throne. After many years searching for a loophole he has finally found one, but there is a catch. To make the loophole happen he has to marry. To try and not raise suspicion on what he is doing Ludwig decides to marry a human to please bowser. Ludwig goes into the real world and grabs ten males that he will put to the test. Will he find love? Will Ludwig ever get the throne? Will the guy he choose even want to stay with him? Why am I asking you these questions when I am the author?

This story will be somewhat based around the idea of the bachelor. I will make the ten humans myself because I am bad at writing other peoples ocs and I feel obligated to make their characters perfect. There will be minor plots involving other characters.

2) Murder in bowser manor

This story was also on my old computer before It got deleted. I am going to try and remember elements of the story to give to you guys.

This story does not feature Ludwig as the main character, but rather his first born son. At the coronation of bowser jr, someone is murdered. It is up to Ludwig's son and the other koopalings children to find out who is the murder before anyone else is killed. Follow these quirky characters and their quest for justice. See what has happened to your favorite koopaling in the years gone.

3) readerXkoopaling

I love reading these type of stories and I noticed that there are not a lot written for the koopalings. For those of you who have no idea what this means, basically it is a story where the reader is in the story. I would do a chapter for every koopaling.

I am thinking of making the background of this reader close to this story. You would have been sent to the Mario world and captured by bowser. From there you became friends with the koopalings. The story takes place right after that so you can just pick which koopaling you prefer. I will try to make the chapters gender neutral so anybody can read it.

4) The seven deadly koopalings

Like above this story would have seven chapters, each displaying a koopaling using one of the seven deadly sins. Short description for this one but I assure you, it's not size that matters ;). I feel like I might have heard of this idea from somewhere so if it turns out there is already one written please tell me and I will take it down.

5) Welcome to the real world koopalings!

After threats were issued towards the koopalings bowser transformed the koopalings into humans and sends them into the real world until he can find whoever has been threatening them. The koopalings will soon learn that life in the real world is not as great as the Mario bros made it out to be. They will have to deal with issues like these awful pieces of cloth that humans sew together and wear, getting a job when you have no resume, finding a place to live when you have no real world currency, Falling in love with a pop star that has no idea you exist, and plenty more!


End file.
